Sugar Daddy
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Sugar Daddy. Zitao baru tahu kalau ia bisa memiliki ayah dengan hanya melalui sebuah situs internet. Sosok pria mapan yang katanya bisa menghidupinya dengan sebuah syarat mudah. Memenuhi permintaannya, menaati peraturannya, dan menyenangkannya. KRISTAO FICT. YAOI. With BTS and VIXX member.
1. Chapter 1

**"SUGAR DADDY"**

 **Kris Wu & Huang Zitao**

 **Warning:**

 **This is Yaoi fict...**

 **With mature content..**

 **If you don't like the pairing, you can close this page...**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sugar Daddy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Zitao! Antarkan pesanan ke meja nomor empat!"

"Baik bos!"

Seorang pemuda dengan surai jelaga bergesas mengusap teelapaknya yang basah dengan serbet bersih. Meraih sebuah nampan dengan segelas _Americano_ dan dua buah _Croissant_ hangat kemudian melangkah cepat kearah sebuah meja yang terletak di sebelah jendela kaca besar yang menampilkan suasana jalan.

Meletakkan cangkir berisi cairan pekat itu diatas permukaan meja disusul piring berisi gulungan tepung matang.

"Silahkan menikmati pesanan anda Tuan.." ujarnya manis seraya membungkuk hormat.

Pemuda cantik ini baru saja akan melangkah untuk kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya, namun seketika gerakan kedua tungkainya terhenti kala lengannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati si pemesanlah yangg melakukannya.

"Apakah Tuan ingin memesan lagi?" tanyanya sopan.

Pria dengan setelan jas hitam dan surai yang mulai berhias uban tipis itu mengangguk pelan. Menatap dalam kedua manik sepekat malam milik Zitao, kemudian belarih pada setiap inci wajahnya. Seakan memindai sesuatu dan membuat si cantik merasa risih.

"Bagaimana.. Jika aku memesanmu saja untuk menemaniku pulang malam ini.. Mungkin kita bisa bersenang-senang dan kujamin kau akan mendapatkan tip yang cukup besar dariku.."

Berujar dengan nada santai dan membawa punggung tangan Zitao untuk menyapa bibir kasarnya. Pria itu pun tersenyum. Membuat Zitao menggeram rendah seraya mengepalkan jemarinya yang bebas.

"Bagaimana.. Cantik?"

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku bajingaaaan!"

 **Buagh!**

"Astaga Zitao?!"

"Dasar sialan! Mata keranjang! Tidak tahu maluuuu!"

 **Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

"Zitao hentikan! Dia itu pelanggan!"

Pemuda cantik ini terus memukulkan nampannya pada tubuh tambun si pria mapan itu. Memakinya tanpa perduli dengan banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya.

"Aku tidak perduli pada laki-laki kurang ajar ini!"

" _Stop_! Berhenti memukuliku!"

"Panggil Manajer Choi sekarang!"

"Pisahkan mereka berdua!"

 **Prang!**

 **Buagh!**

 **Klentang!**

"HUANG ZI TAOOOOOO! HENTIKAN PERBUATANMU DAN IKUT AKU KE RUANGANKU!"

Bentakan keras itu membuat Zitao mau tak mau menurutinya. Menghentikan aksi anarkisnya dan membola kala melihat kekacauan yang dibuatnya.

Sepasang onyxnya kemudian beralih pada pria tinggi yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Menatapnya tajam seolah hendak menerkamnya.

"B..bos-"

"Ke ruanganku Huang.."

"Tapi-"

" _Now..._ "

Dan ucapan terakhir bernada berbahaya yang terlontar dari bibir pria tampan bermarga Choi itu pun berhasil membuat si cantik Huang bungkam. Mengangguk pasrah kemudian berjalan cepat menuju ruangan sang manajer yangg terletak di bagian belakang cafe.

"Bersihkan segala kekacauan ini dan obati pelanggan kita.. Jangan biarkan ia pulang atau kalian berada dalam masalah.."

.

.

.

"Apa yang ada di dalam otakmu itu hah?! Dia itu pelanggan Huang Zi Tao! Kau tentu sudah hafal kan motto cafe ini?!"

Pria Choi ini berujar dengan nada frustasi. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh pegawai cantiknya.

"Tapi dia yang memulai semuanya bos! Dia menahan lenganku.. Meminta hal yang menjatuhkan harga diriku kemudian mengecup punggung tanganku dengan mesum! Dia menghinaku bos!"

"Tapi kau bisa menolaknya dengan baik kan Tao?! Tidak dengan memukul wajahnya.. Juga tubuhnya dengan nampan yang kau pegang itu!"

"Kau harus mengontrol emosimu Huang.. Sudah berapa banyak pelanggan pria yang kaupukul? Aku tidak mencemaskan cafeku.. Yang kucemaskan adalah sikapmu!"

Zitao terdiam. Meremat ujung kemejanya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Kedua netra kelamnya telah berlapis air mata yang siap membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Minta maaf padanya.."

Zitao mendongakan kepalanya. Menatap si tampan yang berujar sarkas seraya bersedekap menatapnya. Tajam dan tak ingin dibantah.

"Tapi Siwon- _hyung-"_

"Minta maaf padanya atau kau akan kehilangan satu-satunya pekerjaanmu Huang.."

Zitao menghela nafasnya pelan. Jemarinya terkepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tak sudi meminta maaf dari pria brengsek itu. Bahkan untuk melihat wajah mesumnya pun ia tak mau.

Namun apa daya. Jika ia kehilangan pekerjaannya, tamat sudah riwayatnya. Ia akan diusir dari flat kecilnya dan luntang-lantung di jalan. Ia juga tidak akan bisa membayar biaya sekolahnya yang sudah diujung jalan dan usahanya selama ini akan berakhir sia-sia.

Tidak! Ia tidak mau berakhir menjadi gelandangan!

"Baiklah.. Aku.. Akan meminta maaf padanya.." ucap Zitao lirih. "Tapi _hyung_ harus berjanji padaku untuk tidak memecatku.. Kumohooon.."

Siwon mengangguk. Berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menghampiri Zitao dan mengusap surai kelamnya penuh sayang.

"Itu baru adikku.."

.

.

.

"Aku minta maaf.."

Pemuda cantik ini berujar pelan. Nyaris berbisik dan menolak menatap wajah memar dihadapannya. Membuat pria tambun yang duduk angkuh dihadapannya menyeringai. Berdecak melihat kelakuan Zitao.

"Apa begitu caramu meminta maaf? Angkuh sekali.. Kau pikir dirimu itu siapa heh?"

"Zitao lakukan dengan benar.." bisik Siwon seraya sedikit menyikut tubuh pemuda di sebelahnya.

Pemuda Huang ini menghela nafasnya diam-diam. Mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Tuan Jang dengan pandangan memelas, kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Aku sungguh menyesal Tuan.. Maafkan segala kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat padamu.."

 **Puk! Puk! Puk!**

"Lihat... Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir padamu Tuuan Choi.. Kenapa kau bisa mempekerjakan pemuda ini di cafe mahalmu.. Aku bahkan yakin jika kehidupan yang dijalani pegawaimu ini sungguh menyedihkan.." ujar Tuan Jang seraya menepuk kepala Zitao kasar. Tak perduli dengan Siwon yang membola melihatnya.

"Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya dan langsing memukul orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.. Padahal aku hanya menggodanya... Tak berniat serius pada bocah sepertinya.."

Jemari Zitao terkepal kuat. Sebisa mungkin memendam segala kekesalannya. Dan bertahan hingga pria brengsek dihadapannya berhenti bertingkah.

"Lain kali, suruh orangtuamu untuk menggajarkan tata krama dan pengendalian emosi.. Aku khawatir kau akan hidup susah dengan sikapmu yang urakan.. Anak jaman sekarang, hanya bisa membuat malu dan bersikap seenak-"

Tap!

Gerakan kasar pria tambun itu terhenti seketika. Seiring dengan jemari Zitao yang menahan lengannya.

Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum dengan amat sangat manis, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon yang terdiam seraya menggeleng pelan padanya.

"Setelah ini, aku akan keluar bos.. Dan kau tenang saja.. Aku tidak akan pernah bekerja lagi di cafemu ini.."

 **Buagh!**

"Aaarrgggghhhhhhhh!"

Sebuah tinjuan kuat dilayangkan Zitao pada wajah pria itu. Membuat si mesum menjerit kesakitan dan tumbang ke lantai dengan memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah.

"AKU KELUAR!"

Zitao tak perduli. Presetan dengan pekerjaan atau nasibnya nanti. Ia paling pantang dihina dan ia takkan pernah membiarkan seorangpun menghina dirinya. Apalagi keluarganya.

Dengan senyuman manis, Zitao melangkah menuju ruang ganti. Membuka lokernya dan menyambar semua barang-barangnya. Tak perduli dengan pandangan heran rekan-rekannya.

Kedua tungkai jenjang pemuda cantik ini melangkah cepat. Menyambar segelas bubble tea dingin yang hendak dibawa untuk pelanggan kemudian menatap bosnya yang sibuk menangani si mesum.

Menyeringai cantik kemudian memberikan jari tengahnya tepat di wajah tampan pria itu.

" _Fuck you.._ "

Dan pemuda itu pun melenggang pergi. Dengan tawa cantik yang mengalun dari belah bibir kucingnya.

.

.

.

 **Brugh!**

"Tuan Wu? Selamat datang..."

Sapaan lembut itu membuat seorang pria dengan surai keperakannya menoleh. Tersenyum tipis kala mendapati seorang wanita tua yang menghampirinya dengan segelas _Chamomile Tea_ pada nampan yang dibawanya.

"Ah.. Bibi Kim.. Bibi belum pulang?"

Wanita tua yang masih tampak cantik itu menggeleng pelan. Tersenyum hangat seraya meraih jas pria Wu itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pulang jika kau saja baru sampai selarut ini.. Tidak biasanya.."

Pria tampan ini menghela nafasnya pelan. Meraih _Chamomile Tea_ miliknya kemudian menegak liquid hijau bening itu perlahan. Meletakkannya kembali kemudian menatap Bibi Kim dengan raut lelahnya.

"Ada sedikit masalah dikantor Bi.. Aku terpaksa tinggal karena klienku kali ini sedikit susah untuk ditangani..."

Bibi Kim tersenyum. Menepuk pelan surai pria Wu itu lembut. Membuat sang patung hidup itu memejamkan kedua darkchoconya.

"Kau harus sedikit memberikan perhatian pada tubuh dan jiwamu itu Kris.. Aku yakin kau bisa mati muda jika terus bekerja seperti robot seperti ini.. Bersenang-senanglah sedikit.. Atau carilah seseorang yang dapat menjadi temanmu.. Kekasih mungkin.."

Kris tersenyum. Meraih jemari bibi Kim yang hendak menghentikan aktivitas mengusap kepalanya dan kembali menempatkannya pada puncak surainya.

"Aku tidak tahu caranya bersenang-senang bibi Kim.. Lagipula, untuk yang kedua, aku sudah merasa cukup dengan kehadiran bibi dan Rourou disini.." ujarnya acuh.

Bibi Kim menghentikan usapannya. Jemarinya turun mengusap pipi tirus Kris yang kini menatapnya.

"Sebenarnya.. Ada yang harus kusampaikan padamu Kris.."

Pandangan wanita tua yang tiba-tiba redup itu membuat alis tebal Kris bertautan. Ia bisa merasakan nyeri samar pada hatinya. Meraih jemari bibi Kimnya dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Aku harus berhenti bekerja dirumahmu Kris.. Anak laki-lakiku akan menikah lusa dan mengajakku tinggal bersamanya di Jeju.."

Kris menghela nafasnya pelan. Kedua netranya telah siap meneteskan kristal bening untuk membasahi pipinya, namun sebisa mungkin ia menahan semuanya. Menatap wajah teduh bibi Kim seraya tersenyum.

"Kapan bibi akan berangkat? Aku akan mengantarkan bibi ke bandara.."

Bibi Kim menangis dalam diam. Tiga puluh dua tahun ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama pria berparas dewa ini. Merawatnya sejak lahir dan menjadi sosok yang bahkan menggantikan posisi orangtua kandung dari si tampan.

"Apa kau marah padaku Kris?"

Kris menggeleng pelan. Air mata yang telah ia bendung menetes membasahi pipi tirusnya. Kembali mengecup pela jemari keriput bibi Kim.

"Aku hanya sedih.. Ibuku akan pergi meninggalkan aku.."

Wanita tua ini menarik tubuh Kris kedalam pelukannya. Membiarkan CEO muda itu menangis seperti anak kecil. Meruntuhkan segala kesan dingin dan arogan yang sejak dulu melekat pada dirinya.

"Hey.. Kau bisa mengunjungi bibi kapanpun kau mau.. Jangan menangis seperti itu.. Kau sudah tiga puluh dua Kris.. Bukan lagi bocah atau remaja pubertas.. Bisa hancur sudah reputasimu jika ada yang melihatmu seperti ini.."

Kris tersenyum. Melepaskan pelukan bibi Kim kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Biar bagaimanapun, wanita tua ini memiliki keluarga. Ia tidak dapat bersikap egois.

"Aku mengerti bi.. Aku akan pesankan tiket untuk keluarga bibi.. Izinkan aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu... Hmm?"

Bibi Kim terkekeh. Mengusap surai jelaga Kris lembut kemudian mengangguk.

"Tentu saja anakku.. Tentu saja.."

.

.

.

Pemuda cantik ini melangkah pelan. Memasuki sebuah ruangan dan duduk di sebuah kursi dengan kasar kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di atas permukaan meja. Tak menghiraukan tatapan dua orang pemuda yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Tao-er.. Kau kenapa?"

"Apa kau sakit?"

Zitao mengangkat kepalanya cepat. Menggenggam masing-masing satu dari jemari dua pemuda beda warna surai itu. Menggenggamnya seraya menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"Wonshik-ie.. Yoongi-ah.. Bisakah.. Kalian bunuh aku sekarang?"

" _Mwoya_?!"

Kedua pemuda itu memekik kencang. Yang bersurai merah jambu terlihat melongo dan yang bersurai dark blue menampar pipinya sendiri kuat.

"Tao.. Kurasa kau harus ke ruang kesehatan.. Mau kutemani? Ahh.. Atau kau ingin kubawakan minuman hangat?"

Plak!

Wonshik menampar pipinya lagi. Kali ini lebih kuat seraya menatap Yoongi yang mengusap dahi Zitao. Mengumpat tentang tingkah ajaib sahabat bersurai pinknya itu.

"Aku tidak sakit Yoongi-ya.. Aku.. Hanya tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi kehidupanku setelah aku keluar dari cafe milik Siwon- _hyung_ tiga hari lalu.."

"Kau keluar dari cafe milik Siwon- _hyung_?!"

"Iya.. Aku lelah mengalah.. Ada seorang pria tua menggodaku dan mengajakku tidur bersamanya dengan iming-iming bayaran... Aku memukulnya dan aku pula yang disuruh minta maaf padanya! Aku kesal! Saat aku minta maaf, pria itu menepuk-nepuk kepalaku dan menghinaku! Jadi kutinju saja lagi wajahnya! Aku benar-benar marah jika ingat kejadian itu la-"

Cups

Ucapan sepanjang kereta api milik Zitao terhenti seketika kala Wonshik mengecup bibirnya cepat. Hendak memukul kepala biru itu namun urung kala melihat tatapan Yoongi untuknya.

"Kau terlalu ribut dengan ocehanmu Tao.. Jangan memukulnya.." ujar pemuda cantik bersurai pink itu datar.

"Sekarang kau sudah tak lagi memiliki pekerjaan.. Bagaimana caramu menjalani hidupmu kedepan huh? Apa kau tidak ingat tagihan uang bulanan dan ujian hah?!"

"Belum lagi sewa flat dan makanmu!"

Zitao mengerang frustasi. Hampir menangis kala mendengar ocehan kedua sahabat jiwanya. Bukannya diberi solusi malah diomeli.

"Maka dari itu.. Bunuh saja aku.. Aku tidak punya muka untuk pulang ke Qingdao.. Nenek dan kakekku akan mati jika tahu cucunya hanya melakukan hal sia-sia berkedok beasiswa selama hampir tiga tahun di Korea.."

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Dengan Zitao yang telah terisak pelan, serta Wonshik dan Yoongi yang terlihat berpikir keras.

 **Brak!**

"Aku tahu solusinya!"

Gerakan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba menggebrak meja membuat Zitao dan Wonshik terlonjak. Menatap horor makhluk manis bersurai pink yang terlihat menyeringai itu.

"Kau sebatang kara disini dan tidak punya sanak saudara kan Tao?"

"I..ya.."

"Kau juga mengatakan pada kakek dan nenekmu kalau seluruh biaya hidupmu selama bersekolah di Korea ditanggung oleh pihak yayasan.. Benar kan?"

"T..tentu saja.."

"Kalau begitu.. Aku akan mencarikanmu seseorang yang akan membiayaimu!"

"Apa?!"

Baik Wonshik dan Zitao memekik tak percaya dengan ucapan Yoongi. Mana ada orang yang akan membiayai hidup seseorang di zaman seperti ini?!

"Memangnya ada?" tanya Zitao ragu.

Yoongi tersenyum. Menggerakkan jemarinya seolah meminta kedua sahabatnya untuk mendekat padanya. Menyeringai, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu.

.

.

.

" _Sugar Daddy_?! _Are you fucking kidding me_?!"

Kris mengumpat kuat. Menatap pria dingin dihadapannya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Jung Taekwoon kau pasti bercanda.." desisnya kesal.

"Apa wajahku terlihat bercanda Wu? _Come on_.. _You've been thirty two this year and you scared to do somethin like that?_ "

" _You're joking_ Wu... _You are_.."

Kris mengacak surai peraknya frustasi. Masih tak percaya dengan ucapan sahabat patungnya. Bagaimana bisa percaya? Raut pria Jung yang seusianya itu datar bak papan -yang sebenarnya mirip dengan miliknya- namun ucapannya bagaikan bom atom.

Kris bukannya tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan _Sugar Daddy_. _Sugar Daddy_ berarti ia akan memiliki seorang anak yang berusia belasan tahun lebih muda darinya. Memanggilnya dengan sebutan " _Daddy_ " dan menghabiskan uangnya.

Dan sebagai gantinya, ia boleh melakukan apapun pada anak itu. Mengajaknya berkencan, tinggal bersama, bahkan melakukan sex sepuasnya.

Intinya, Sugar Daddy adalah hubungan simbiosis mutualisme antara si " _anak_ " dengan sang " _daddy_ ".

"Aku tidak bisa Jung... Terlalu beresiko.. Kau tahu aku sedang jadi incaran media.. Memang tidak sepopuler aktor atau selebriti lainnya, namun reputasi Wu Empire? Aku tidak mau berakhir dengan kehancuran dan harus mengurus masalah dari _baby_ ku nanti.. Tidak.. Terima kasih.."

Taekwoon tersenyum. Agak mengerikan mengingat CEO Jung Coorporation itu jarang melakukannya. Namun Kris mengerti, setiap hal gila bernada datar yang terlontar dari bibir tipis vampir hidup itu adalah hal paling brilian dan masuk akal di dunia.

"Cukup pilih _baby_ dengan gender yang sama denganmu Wu.. Aku rasa manhole yang berada diantara bongkahan butt kenyal cocok untuk penismu.."

Nah, kan? Jung Taekwoon memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Seharusnya ia menjadi _public speaking_ atau setidaknya sales marketing. Caranya merayu dan membujuk patut diacungi ibu jari.

"Dengar Wu.. Hanya tinggal memilih seorang pemuda manis, memanjakannya, dan minta dimanjakan olehnya... Kau bisa membuat kontrak dengannya kemudian meninggalkannya jika merasa bosan.. Mudah bukan?"

Pria Jung bersurai brunette itu tersenyum. Menunjukkan layar Ipadnya yang menampilkan sebuah halaman pendaftaran sebuah situs.

 **"GET YOUR SUGAR DADDY"**

Dengan nama akun Dragon_Wu dan fotonya yang terpampang pada situs itu.

Kris menghela nafasnya pelan. Meraih _Americano_ miliknya kemudian menyesapnya cepat. Mendengus kala mendengar kekehan sahabatnya.

"Jika hal buruk terjadi, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan kuburu dan kujadikan patung di mansionku.."

Taekwoon tersenyum. Mengangguk paham seraya ikut menyesap _Latte_ miliknya.

"Kupastikan kau akan senang dengan kegiatan barumu ini Wu..."

.

.

.

"Nah.. Sekarang pikirkan nama yang cocok untukmu.." ujar Yoongi pada Zitao yang duduk dihadapannya.

Tiga sekawan ini kini tengah berada di flat kecil milik Zitao. Dengan laptop yang menampilkan sebuah situs bernama "GET YOUR SUGAR DADDY" dan form pendaftaran akun baru.

"Bagaimana kalau Peach? Cocok untukmu Tao.." ujar Wonshik seraya menyantap keripik kentang yang ada.

"Apakah tidak terlalu feminin? Terdengar seperti aku adalah seorang pemuda gemulai.." protes Zitao pelan. Beringsut duduk di sebelah kanan Yoongi. Mengapit pemuda pendek itu bersama Wonshik.

"Tidak.. Nama yang diberikan Wonshik-ie terdengar manis.. Kutambahkan panda agar banyak yang tertarik padamu.."

Jemari lentik Yoongi mulai menari diatas keyboard. Mengetik dan mengisi form profile untuk Zitao.

Tak lama, muncul beberapa notifikasi permintaan dan ajakan untuk menjadi _Sugar Baby_ dari beberapa akun pria mapan yang terdaftar pada situs itu. Membuat Yoongi menyeringai puas.

"Pilihlah salah satu dari delapan pria ini.. Ikuti saja kata hatimu.."

Zitao mengangguk samar. Menelan salivanya gugup kala melihat deretan nama yang terpampang pada layar laptopnya.

Namun hanya ada satu nama yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Memancingnya untuk mengklik tautan akun itu untuk membuka profile si Daddy yang cukup misterius.

Hanya foto seorang pria dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam yang tengah memandang langit dari tepian kaca besar ruang kantornya. Wajahnya bahkan tak terlihat karena pria itu membelakangi kamera.

Namun entah mengapa, Zitao justru menerima permintaan yang dikirimkan pria itu. Mengetik sebuah pesan untuk calon Daddy barunya dan mengirimkannya.

Singkat, padat, dan jelas.

 **"Four Seasons cafe... Besok.. Jam sembilan pagi.. Jangan terlambat..."**

 **Klik**

Pesan itu sukses terkirim. Membuat Yoongi dan Wonshik tersenyum dan berhighfive ria.

"Apa kalian yakin kalau dia akan merawat aku dan menjadi ayah yang baik untukku?"

Zitao hanya terlalu polos. Begitu percaya dengan ucapan Yoongi dan Wonshik. Salah mengartikan setiap kalimat yang dijelaskan oleh dua pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja Zi.. Kau hanya perlu menuruti semua perintahnya.. Menjauhi larangannya.. Dan menaati peraturannya.."

"Kami yakin hidupmu akan jauh lebih baik Zi... Percaya pada kami.. Hmm?"

Zitao mengangguk. Memeluk kedua sahabatnya erat dan dibalas usapan lembut oleh dua pemuda itu.

"Aku menyayangi kalian.. Sungguh.."

"Kami pun menyayangimu Zitao.."

"Benar-benar menyayangimu.."

.

.

.

Pagi mulai datang. Ditandai dengan sinar mentari yang berlomba memasuki tirai jendela. Mengusik ketenangan si tampan bersurai perak yang masih asyik bergelung dalam balutan selimutnya.

"Nghhh.."

Kris mulai membuka kedua matanya. Mengerang pelan, kemudian bangkit dan duduk bersandar pada headboard ranjang.

Jemari panjangnya meraih ponsel pintarnya yang tergeletak diatas nakas. Membuka panel penguncinya dan mengecek perkembangan sahamnya.

Namun kala hendak mengakhiri kegiatan itu, Kris teringat akan sesuatu.

 **"Four Seasons Cafe... Tomorrow at 9 a.m...** _ **Long sleeves**_ **putih dan jeans biru..."**

Kembali membuka aplikasi "GET YOUR SUGAR DADDY" dan mengecek pesan masuk yang ada pada akunnya.

Kris pun menghela nafasnya pelan. Jemarinya mulai menari diatas panel keyboard ponselnya. Mengetik sebuah pesan yang cukup singkat.

"Aku akan sedikit terlambat..."

Dan setelahnya Kris pun mulai melangkah ke kamar mandinya. Bersiap untuk pertemuan pertamanya dengan seorang pemuda yang akan menjadi "Baby"nya.

.

.

.

Zitao merengut. Mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari lentiknya pada permukaan meja. Merutuki Yoongi dan Wonshik yang menipunya.

Ia sudah duduk selama hampir satu jam untuk menunggu pria yang kata dua manusia idiot itu akan menjadi "Daddy"nya. Dan yang ia dapatkan sekarang adalah _strawberry chesse cake_ yang telah tandas dan _bubble tea_ yang tinggal seperempat gelas

"Gara-gara dua makhluk menyebalkan itu, aku terpaksa membayar makanan mahal ini! Aku kan sedang berhemat! Aku bersumpah akan mencincang halus tubuh mereka saat bertemu nanti... Lihat sa-"

Grepp

Zitao terlonjak kaget saat seseorang menarik lengannya dengan tiba-tiba. Membuatnya membola kala mendapati sosok seorang pria berambut perak yang menatapnya dalam.

"Ayo ikut denganku... Kita cari tempat yang lebih nyaman..." ujarnya dengan suara berat yang mampu membuat Zitao merinding.

Pemuda panda ini menyusuri wajah tampan dihadapannya. Mengumpat tentang bagaimana sebuah pahatan indah patung Dewa dapat hidup dan jadi nyata, kemudian beralih pada pakaian pria itu.

 _"Kemeja putih... Ah.. Dia Sugar Daddyku!"_

 **Ctak! Ctak!**

Zitao mengerjap kala si tampan menjentikkan jari di depan wajahnya. Membuatnya mengangguk pelan kemudian meraih tas punggungnya.

Pria tampan itu mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya. Meletakkannya diatas meja kemudian kembali menggenggam jemari Zitao dan membawa pemuda cantik itu berjalan keluar cafe, menuju sebuah audi hitam mengkilap yang terparkir manis di pinggir jalan.

"K..kita mau kemana.. T..uan?"

Pria tampan bersurai perak itu tersenyum. Membukakan pintu bagi Zitao kemudian beringsut masuk dan duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Kita pergi ke tempat yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding cafe itu.."

Zitao beringsut takut. Memepetkan dirinya ke pintu mobil seraya menatap si tampan dengan horor.

"Hahaha.. Wajahmu menggemaskan.." kekehnya pelan saraya memasangkan seatbelt untuk Zitao. Menatap sepasang blackpearl pemuda cantik itu kemudian mengusap surai kelamnya gemas.

"Kita pergi ke taman bermain..."

.

.

.

Zitao terus memekik senang kala melihat berbagai wahana yang ada. Membiarkan jemarinya tetap berada dalam genggaman si tampan yang minim ekspresi di sebelahnya.

Seumur-umur ia hidup di Korea, baru kali ini ia mengunjungi Lotte World yang nyatanya hanya menjadi impiannya saja. Memiliki seorang Daddy memang menyenangkan.

"Jadi.. Siapa namamu?" tanya si surai perak perlahan. Menatap wajah Zitao sekilas.

"Tao.. Namaku Huang Zi Tao.."

"Kau Chinesse.. Aku kira kau orang Korea.."

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Padahal aku memakai nama Panda untuk jati diriku.. PeachyPanda93.."

Seketika, pria itu menghentikan langkahnya. Menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap horor pemuda cantik yang tersenyum seraya bergumam pelan disebelahnya.

Dengan terburu ia merogoh ponselnya. Membuka aplikasi Sugar Daddynya dan menerima sebuah pesan masuk pada akunnya.

 **"Aku benci menunggu! Batalkan saja pertemuan ini!"**

 _Long Sleeves dan jeans biru._

 **Plak!**

Suara tepukan padaa kening itu terdengar nyaring. Membuat Zitao menoleh dan mengernyit kala melihat si pria tampan yang terlihat frustasi.

"Ada apa Tuan.. Kau.. Baik-baik saja?"

Pria itu mengela nafasnya pelan. Menunjukkan layar ponselnya di depan wajah Zitao. Membuat si cantik membola.

"J..jadi.. Salah orang?!" pekiknya tak percaya.

"Aku minta maaf.. Aku tidak memperhatikanmu.. Bahkan tidak menyadari kalau kau memakai jeans hitam.. Apakah.. Kau ingin kuantar menemui Sugar Daddymu?"

"A..ah.. Namaku Kris omong-omong... Kris Wu.."

Zitao terdiam. Memikirkan banyak hal di otaknya. Sejujurnya, sejak pertama kali melihat pria tampan bermarga Wu itu, ia sudah merasa cocok. Apalagi, ia begitu sopan dan benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti seorang anak.

Dengan cepat ia meraih ponsel pintarnya dari dalam sakunya. Mengetikkan pesan pada sebuah akun yang membuatnya kesal selama satu jam terakhir.

 **"To PhoneixYeol: Maaf aku menolak ajakanmu.. Kau tahu, aku paling benci menunggu.. Dan terima kasih atas keterlambatanmu.."**

Menunjukkan layar ponsel itu pada Kris dihadapannya. Tersenyum manis seraya menunjukkan deretan gigi mungilnya yang menggemaskan.

"Kupanggil Daddy Kris.. Boleh?"

Kris tersenyum. Mengacak surai kelam Zitao gemas seraya menstabilkan debaran jantungnya kala panggilan itu menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Tentu baby.. Just call me Daddy okay?"

"Umm!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bukannya lanjutin yg lama malah update cerita baru...**

 **Abis sayang idenya..**

 **Kalo reviewnya bagus aku lanjutin cepet..**

 **Save The Prince dan Gege Wo Ai Ni masih dalam proses ya...**

 **Kittennya juga...**

 **Jadi, mohon bersabar untuk tiga ff itu...**

 **Love ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**"SUGAR DADDY"**

 **Kris Wu & Huang Zitao**

 **Warning:**

 **This is Yaoi fict...**

 **With mature content..**

 **If you don't like the pairing, you can close this page...**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sugar Daddy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Kupanggil Daddy Kris.. Boleh?"_

 _Kris tersenyum. Mengacak surai kelam Zitao gemas seraya menstabilkan debaran jantungnya kala panggilan itu menyapa indera pendengarannya._

 _"Tentu baby.. Just call me Daddy okay?"_

 _"Umm!"_

.

.

.

Kedua sudut bibir pria tampan ini terangkat. Membuat sebuah senyuman simpul kala melihat wajah berbinar Tao. Dengan lembut jemari panjangnya kembali mengusap puncak surai kelam pemuda cantik itu.

"Baiklah... Untuk pertemuan pertama kali ini, bagaimana kalau kita sedikit mengobrol? Maksudku, kita bisa mencoba memahami karakter kita masing-masing..."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu Dad.. Tidak mungkin kan kita menjalin hubungan seperti ini tanpa mengenal satu sama lain? Akan jadi aneh nantinya.."

Kris mengangguk singkat. Hendak melangkahkan kedua tungkai panjangnya namun terhenti kala dengan tiba-tiba Zitao menahan lengannya. Membuatnya menoleh kala mendapati pemuda cantik itu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ada apa Tao?"

Tao mengigit bibir bawahnya. Melihat sekelilingnya dengan cemas, kemudian beralih menatap Kris dengan pandangan memohon.

"B..bolehkah.. Aku.. Memegang tanganmu?"

"Maaf?"

"A..aku takut tersesat Dad.. Aku.. Belum pernah pergi ke tempat seramai ini.."

Pria tampan ini terkekeh pelan. Menjauhkan telapak lembut Zitao yang memegangi lengannya, kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Membuat si cantik merona samar dalam diamnya.

"Tentu saja baby.. Kajja.. Kita pergi ke kedai minuman itu.."

Dengan lembut ia menarik jemari Zitao. Melangkah pelan menuju sebuah kedai berwarna cerah yang terletak di sebelah wahana komedi putar. Mengabaikan tatapan penuh kekaguman dari para pengunjung taman bermain itu.

 **Kling.. Kling..**

Bunyi lonceng menyambut mereka kala memasuki kedai itu. Disusul decakan kagum dari belah bibir Zitao tentang betapa manisnya dekorasi cafe itu.

"Kau mau pesan apa Tao?"

"Ummm.. Aku.."

Zitao memandang daftar menu yang tergantung di atas meja kasir. Membola dan sibuk memilah minuman dengan harga yang dapat terjangkau oleh dompetnya yang kian menipis.

"Sial! Bahkan untuk segelas bubble tea saja harganya semahal itu! Aku mana punya uang untuk membeli minuman itu!"

Pemuda cantik ini merogoh saku belakang celananya. Menarik keluar dompet usangnya dan memeriksa persediaan uangnya. Mendesah kala hanya mendapati beberapa lembar uang seratus won untuk kehidupannya sampai ia berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan baru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tubuh Zitao terlonjak. Kaget kala merasakan tepukan pelan pada pundaknya. Menoleh kaku dan mendapati Kris yang memandangnya penuh tanya.

"A..ah.. Aku.. Aku sedang-"

"Aku memintamu untuk memilih Tao.. Bukan membelinya... Simpan dompetmu dan pilihlah makanan dan minuman yang kau mau.. Hmm?"

Zitao mengangguk patuh. Menyimpan kembali dompetnya kemudian melangkah pelan mendekati meja kasir.

"Strawberry ice cream dan honey waffle..."

"Berikan aku Americano dengan satu blok gula.."

Setelah memesan minuman dan makanan, Kris kembali menarik jemari Zitao. Membawa pemuda cantik itu duduk pada kursi yang tertetak di sebelah jendela kaca.

Keduanya terdiam. Sibuk memikirkan pertanyaan yang akan mereka ajukan. Sampai pesanan mereka tiba dan akhirnya, si tampan mulai membuka suara.

"Jadi Tao... Kau tinggal dengan siapa disini?"

Kris bertanya pelan. Menyesap segelas Americanonya seraya menatap Zitao yang sibuk melahap seporsi es krim dihadapannya.

"Aku tinggal sendiri disini Dad.. Orangtuaku telah tiada dan aku tinggal bersama nenek dan kakek di Qingdao.. Aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah dengan gratis disini.. Tapi saat sampai.. Mereka menipu aku.."

Sebelah alis tebal Kris terangkat. Menatap tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja Zitao katakan.

"Maksudmu?"

Pemuda cantik dengan dark circle dibawah sepasang onyxnya itu mengalihkan atensinya. Melupakan mangkuk es krimnya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Pihak sekolah mengatakan kalau beasiswa atas namaku tidak ada... Mereka memang pernah mengirimkan form beasiswa ke sekolahku di Qingdao, namun entah mengapa dicabut karena kesalahan... Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi..."

"Lalu kenapa tidak pulang ke Qingdao? Kenapa kau bertahan hidup disini? Bukankah jika kau pulang, kau bisa bersekolah dengan baik disana?"

Kris bertanya dengan tenang meski dalam hati ia berusaha untuk mengulik lebih jauh kepribadian "baby"nya ini. Memperhatikan setiap gestur dan mimik yang ada pada pemuda cantik itu.

"Aku tidak mau membuat kakek dan nenekku kecewa... Mereka.. Demi aku mereka rela berkorban... Mengorbankan tabungan masa tua mereka untuk membiayai kepindahanku ke Korea.. Mereka berharap banyak padaku.."

"Nenek dan kakek ingin aku bisa menjadi orang yang sukses.. Mereka ingin aku bisa membuat kedua orangtuaku bangga.. Karena itu aku berjuang mati-matian untuk bersekolah disini.."

"Beruntung aku memiliki sedikit tabungan.. Aku bisa menyewa flat kecil dan mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah restoran untuk membagikan brosur.. Dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan kecil itu aku bisa bersekolah dengan baik.. Sampai sekarang.."

Pemuda cantik itu menunduk singkat. Menyeka kedua netranya kemudian tersenyum pada Kris. Memamerkan deretan gigi mungilnya yang terlihat menggemaskan.

"Wah.. Sepertinya aku beruntung mendapatkan putra sepertimu Tao... Sungguh.. Aku benar-benar sangat menyukai seseorang yang memiliki sifat sepertimu.."

"T..terima kasih Dad.."

Pemuda cantik ini berujar pelan. Melahap waffle madunya cepat demi mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Padahal Kris mengatakannya dengan nada santai. Namun entah mengapa, jantungnya justru berdedup keras kala mendengar pujian itu.

"Dad sendiri bagaimana? Apakah Dad sudah menikah? Sudah punya anak?"

Kris tersenyum tipis. Menyamankan posisi duduknya seraya menatap Zitao tepat pada matanya. Mengunci segala pergerakan pemuda manis itu.

"Aku masih sendiri Tao.. Aku belum pernah menikah atau menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun selain dirimu.. Aku tinggal di mansionku dengan seekor anjing yang kuberi nama Rourou..."

"Memangnya orangtua Dad.. Kemana?"

"Mereka sudah meninggal sejak aku lulus SMU.. Dan yah, sekarang aku bekerja sebagai pemimpin sebuah perusahaan yang cukup besar.. Peninggalan mendiang ayahku.."

Zitao bisa melihat sedikit pias kesedihan dalam sepasang netra tajam Kris. Dengan takut-takut, pemuda ini meraih jemari Kris. Menggenggamnya lembut kemudian tersenyum teduh. Membuat si tampan Wu tertegun. Terpesona oleh paras polos pemuda di hadapannya.

"Tenang saja Dad.. Mulai hari ini, aku akan selalu berada disisimu! Kau takkan kesepian lagi.. Aku berjanji.."

Kris mengangguk. Membalas genggaman jemari Zitao seraya tersenyum senang.

"Tentu.. Aku pegang janjimu Tao.."

.

.

.

"Apakah kau sering pergi ketempat ini Dad?"

 **Blash!**

Zitao bertanya pelan dengan fokus yang tertuju pada ring dihadapannya. Menembakkan bola basket untuk mengalahkan Kris di sebelahnya.

"Tidak... Aku jarang pergi ke tempat seperti ini... Terakhir aku kesini bersama mendiang ibu dan ayahku.. Setelahnya, aku fokus mengurus perusahaan.."

 **Blash!**

 _"You win!"_

"Woahhh! Scoremu tinggi sekali Dad! Keren!"

Zitao memekik kagum. Membandingkan scorenya yang kalah jauh dengan Kris. Sedangkan pria tampan itu justru menampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda. Terlihat dingin dan kesal.

"Bisakah kau mengajarkan aku tekniknya Dad? Aku ingin sekali mengalahkan Yoongi saat bermain bas-"

"Bisakah kau berhenti berujar tentang ini Tao? Ini bukan bagian dari percakapan kita kan? Sebaiknya hentikan... Aku tidak mau merusak moodku dan pandanganku terhadapmu karena permainan bodoh ini.."

Zitao terdiam. Mengernyitkan dahinya bingung saat mendapati ekspresi Daddynya yang terlihat jauh berubah. Begitu mengerikan dan membuat hatinya merasa tak nyaman.

"A..apakah.. Aku membuat kesalahan padamu Dad?"

Kris menghela nafasnya pelan. Berdecak kecil kala melihat raut Tao yang sedikit takut memandangnya.

Dengan cepat ia meraih jemari Tao. Menariknya menjauh dari permainan itu menuju permainan lain. Melirik pemuda cantik itu melalui ekor matanya.

"Kau tidak salah Tao.. Hanya saja, aku tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan basket... Jadi-"

Memutar tubuhnya cepat hingga si cantik terlonjak dan membeku tepat di depan wajahnya. Menyeringai kemudian mengusap lembut pipi porselen pemuda itu.

"Jangan buat aku marah dengan berujar atau mengungkit sedikitpun tentang hal itu.. Arrachi?"

Zitao mengangguk patuh. Bagaikan robot yang terprogram secara otomatis untuk melakukan perintah yang diberikan oleh tuannya. Mengundang kekehan geli Kris yang mengusak gemas surai kelamnya.

" _Good boy_!"

.

.

.

"Tidak ingin mampir Dad? Akan kubuatkan kopi atau teh untukmu.."

Zitao bertanya pelan. Memandang Kris yang berada disebelahnya. Ada sedikit rasa segan pada nada suaranya mengingat suasana hati Pria Wu itu sedikit tak baik.

"Aku ingin, tapi tak bisa... Aku ada rapat penting besok dan harus berangkat pagi... Tak apa kan?"

Pria tampan itu berujar dengan lembut. Membantu melepas seatbelt Zitao dan mengusap surai kelamnya pelan.

"Ne.. Aku mengerti Dad.."

Meraih dompet yang terletak di saku belakang celana panjangnya, Kris mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang bernilai lima puluh ribu won. Menyodorkannya pada Zitao yang membola kaget melihatnya.

"Untuk apa Dad?"

Pemuda cantik itu mendorong jemari Kris yang menggenggam lembaran uang itu. Merasa tak enak hati.

"Ini uang jajanmu Tao.. Sudah sepantasnya kan aku memberikannya padamu? Ambilah.."

"Tidak Dad.. Kita bahkan baru bertemu hari ini.. Kau sudah mentraktirku ice cream, waffle, gula kapas, dan satu set menu makan siang.. Ah! Juga chesse cake dan bubble tea yang kupesan di-"

Tap

Telunjuk panjang Kris mendarat tepat diatas belah bibir sewarna peach milik Zitao. Tersenyum menawan kemudian menyelipkan uang itu pada kantung sleeves Zitao.

"Aku akan kecewa jika kau menolak pemberianku baby.. Cha! Masuk dan beristirahatlah.."

Pemuda cantik bersurai jelaga ini menghela nafasnya pelan. Mengangguk patuh seraya membuka pintu mobilnya. Meraih uang yang diberikan Kris dan mengambil dua lembar diantaranya. Kembali menghadap pria tampan itu kemudian mengembalikan sisanya kedalam kantung kemeja yang dikenakan si tampan.

"Ya.. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Seperti katamu Dad.. Akupun akan merasa kecewa jika kau tak menghargai keputusanku.. Seratus ribu sudah lebih dari cukup.. Aku masuk dulu.."

Dengan hati-hati Zitao menutup pintu mobil mewah milik Kris. Tersenyum cantik seraya melambaikan tangannya, kemudian memasuki bangunan flatnya. Menghilang dari pandangan pria tampan ini.

Kris meraih ponsel pintarnya. Mengetikkan beberapa nomor kemudian mendialnya. Mengetukkan jemarinya pada stir dengan tak sabar. Hingga akhirnya-

 _"Yes Wu?"_

"Kau dimana? Aku perlu bicara.."

 _"Tentang babymu?"_

"Katakan saja kau ada dimana.."

Kris berujar dengan tak sabar. Menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan bersiap menginjak pedal gas.

 _"Aku di Bar.. Tempat yang biasa.."_

"Aku sampai dalam dua puluh menit.. Jangan kemanapun atau kau akan menyesal Jung.."

 **pip**

Pria Wu ini menatap kembali bangunan flat Zitao. Tersenyum tipis kemudian menjalankan mobilnya cepat. Membelah malam yang kian larut.

.

.

.

" _So_ , bagaimana Daddymu? Ceritakan sedikit tentang pertemuan kalian!"

Zitao berjalan pelan menuju ranjangnya. Merebahkan dirinya disebelah Wonshik yang asyik memeluk boneka pandanya.

"Aku bertemu dengan orang yang salah Wonnie.."

"Mwoya?! Kenapa bisa?!"

Suara pekikan tak elit itu membuat dua pemuda ini terlonjak. Menoleh kearah pintu kamar dan mendapati Yoongi yang berdiri dengan kedua netra sipit yang membola dan rahang terjatuh.

Berjalan cepat dan menaiki ranjang kecil Zitao. Menyeruak dan duduk diantara dua pemuda itu dan melemparkan tas punggungnya begitu saja ke sudut kamar dimana tas Wonshik berada disana.

"Hey pendek! Sejak kapan kau datang dan mendengar pembicaraan kami huh?" tanya Wonshik dengan pandangan memicing.

"Aku baru saja sampai.. Dan aku tahu kalian pasti sedang membahas tentang Daddy baru Zitao.. Makanya aku langsung ke kamar dan beruntung mendengar bagian awal dari ceritanya..."

"Tapi bukankah kau bilang kalau kau punya janji dengan ayahmu?"

Yoongi berdecak kecil. Mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya sebal seraya menunjukkan sebuah pesan pada layar ponselnya.

 _"Sayang maafkan Dad... Dad tidak bisa menemanimu nonton malam ini.. Rapat penting dengan klien tentu tidak dapat ditunda kan? Jangan lupa makan malam.. Dad sayang padamu.."_

"Dia sungguh menyebalkan! Aku tidak mau termakan janjinya lagi!" pekik Yoongi kesal.

Netra pemuda cantik bersurai pink ini kembali beralih pada Tao. Menatap tajam seakan menyudutkan si cantik bersurai kelam itu.

"Jangan mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku Peach... Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Daddymu tadi.. Bagaimana bisa kau salah orang?"

Zitao menghela nafasnya pelan. Merutuki sifat keingintahuan dua sahabatnya yang kelewat batas.

"Jadi saat aku menunggu pemilik akun PhoenikYeol di cafe, ada seorang pria yang menarik lenganku dengan tiba-tiba... Aku memperhatikan pakaiannya.. Dia memakai kemeja putih yang sama dengan apa yang disebutkan PhoenixYeol di pesan.. Dan dia mengajakku pergi ke taman bermain.."

"Saat dia bertanya padaku mengenai nama, dia terkejut karena tahu aku adalah seorang Chinesse.. Aku jelaskan padanya kalau aku memang sudah memberikan clue pada user nameku.. Dan saat dia mengetahui usernameku, dia berkata bahwa dia salah menarik orang.."

"Lalu kenapa tidak kembali ke cafe dan menunggu si PhoenixYeol disana?" tanya Wonshik bingung.

Seketika Zitao terdiam. Menundukkan kepalanya demi menutupi wajahnya yang merona dengan helaian surai kelamnya. Menolak menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Yak! Huang Zi Tao! Jawab pertanyaan kami!" sentak Yoongi tak sabar.

Pemuda cantik dengan sepasang blackpearl inipun perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya resah. Membuka perlahan celah sewarna peach itu demi berujar sebuah kalimat.

"Kris Daddy terlalu mempesona... Aku.. Menyukainya.."

.

.

.

" _Bravo_!"

Pria tampan bersurai kelam ini bertepuk tangan pelan. Terkekeh seraya memandang sahabat bersurai peraknya yang terlihat sibuk menegak wine.

"Sudah kukatakkan padamu.. Memiliki baby itu menyenangkan Kris.. Kau tak perlu terikat.. Cukup dengan membiayai hidupnya dan kau akan mendapatkan segalanya... Cinta, sex, atau seseorang yang dapat kau perlakukan sesuka hatimu.."

Kris berdecak pelan. Mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari saku celananya dan menyalakannya dengan pemantik yang disodorkan oleh si surai kelam. Menghisap dalam gulungan tembakau itu dan menghembuskan asapnya perlahan.

"Tapi Zitao berbeda Jung.. Dia.. Entah mengapa aku merasa dia masih terlalu putih untuk mengerti tentang hubungan ini.. Aku ragu dia melibatkan diri atas kemauannya sendiri.."

Taekwoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menatap tak mengerti pada sahabat patungnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan terlalu putih? _Come on_ Wu, dia masih tujuh belas... Wajar jika ia merasa malu untuk mengakui bahwa ia melibatkan diri dalam hubungan yang jujur saja, seperti pelacur dan pelanggannya... Kau harus mengerti bahwa bocah seusianya berada dalam masa pencarian jati diri..."

"Dia hanya belum terbiasa... Karena seperti yang kau katakan.. Selama ini dia selalu berusaha mengatasi segalanya tanpa bantuan orang lain.. Dan menolak segala pekerjaan hina meski bayaran yangbia terima jika memiliki pekerjaan seperti itu amat menguntungkan..."

"Pemuda yang kehormatan seperti itu tentu perlu beradaptasi karena harus menerima kondisi bahwa ia bahkan tidak lagi memiliki harga diri atas hidupnya.."

Menepuk pelan bahu Kris, Taekwoon memberikan senyum menyebalkannya. Meraih satu batang rokok dan ikut menghisapnya. Menciptakan warna monokrom samar di udara.

"Kau hanya perlu memulainya secara perlahan Wu.. Ambil hatinya dan jerat dia.. Saat kau yakin bahwa ia memakan umpanmu dengan baik, kau bisa memegang kendali atasnya.. Baik hatinya, tubuhnya, maupun hidupnya..."

Kris kembali menghisap rokoknya. Memikirkan seseorang yang bahkan baru ia kenal dalam hitungan jam. Mencoba memahami kata-kata Taekwoon yang membuat kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Terserah sajalah Jung.. Kepalaku sakit.." ringisnya kecil. Merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada si tampan Jung yang sibuk menikmati minumannya.

"Kau yang menyetir malam ini.."

" _Call_!"

.

.

.

Sinar mentari mulai menyeruak melalui celah jendela. Memaksa salah satu dari tiga pemuda beda warna surai ini menggeliat pelan. Mengucek kedua netra sipitnya kemudian membukanya perlahan.

Yoongi, si manis bersurai merah jambu itu mengecap pelan. Menggaruk kepalanya dan melirik kearah jam panda yang tergantung di dinding. Membola saat melihat posisi dua jarum beda panjang itu yang menunjukkan pukul enam lewat lima belas.

"Yaaak! Huang Zi Taooo! Kim Wonshik! Ireonaaaaaa!"

"Ppalii! Kita terlambaaaat!"

 **Bruaghh!**

"Arghhh Tao kau menendangku lagi!" pekik Wonshik seraya mengusap-usap bokongnya yang menghantam lantai.

"Aku tidak sengaja! Maaf!"

Tiga sekawan ini melesat secepat kilat. Membagi tugas demi mengejar waktu yang begitu tipis.

Mereka tentu saja tidak mau dihukum lari keliling lapangan atau membersihkan toilet sekolah hanya karena terlambat. Apalagi mendapatkan pengurangan nilai kepribadian yang mempengaruhi nilai-nilai mereka.

Ugh, big no!

"Wonshikie! Yoongi-ya! Kalian mau sarapan apa?!"

"Buatkan kami roti isi selai saja!" jawab Wonshik dari dalam kamar.

"Biar aku yang tangani sarapannya.. Kau mandilah Tao.."

Yoongi merebut roti dan selai dari jemari Zitao. Tersenyum kemudian menyampirkan handuk pada bahu sempit pemuda panda itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama, tiga pemuda ini telah siap dengan seragam, sepatu, dan tas yang tersandang apik pada punggung masing-masing. Berjalan keluar dari flat kecil itu menuju halte bus yang berada diluar gang.

"Kita terlambat... Mari buat taruhan! Hari ini Park saem akan menghukum kita untuk membersihkan ruang olahraga..." ujar Wonshik lesu.

"Aku berpikir kalau kita akan berakhir dengan gunting rumput dan satu tong sampah rumput liar..." tambah Yoongi.

"Kalau aku-"

 **Tiin! Tiiin!**

Suara klakson yang begitu memekakkan telinga itu membuat ketiganya terlonjak kaget. Menoleh cepat kala mendapati sebuah Audi hitam klasik berhenti tepat di sebelah mereka. Membuat mereka mengernyit bingung.

Perlahan kaca mobil gelap itu bergerak turun. Menampilkan sosok pria dengan setelan jas hitam dan surai perak yang tertata apik. Tersenyum pada ketiganya.

"Jangan berdiam diri disana Tao-er.. Ajak teman-temanmu masuk atau kalian akan terlambat datang ke sekolah.."

Zitao mengerjapkan kedua blackpearlnya. Merona kala mendapati sang Daddy tersenyum tampan padanya dari dalam mobil.

"Siapa pria itu Tao? Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Wonshik seraya menatap tajam Kris.

Pemuda cantik ini mengangguk. Berusaha menetralkan jantung jahanamnya yang tiba-tiba saja berdebar cepat. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada kedua sahabatnya, kemudian berbisik pelan.

"Dia orang yang kuceritakan semalam.."

"Dia?"

"Ya! Dia sugar daddyku!"

"MWO?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini chapter duanya ya...**

 **Belum masuk ke bagian ena-ena karena ini bukan pwp...**

 **Dan untuk yang nanya siapa Yoongi dan Wonshik, mereka adalah member BTS dan VIXX**

 **Yoongi=Suga BTS=MainRapper=93L**

 **Wonshik=Ravi VIXX=MainRapper=93L**

 **Sengaja pilih mereka karena satu line, satu profesi, dan kebetulan Tao dekat dengan salah satunya..**

 **Udah itu aja cuap2nya...**

 **Jangan lupa review yosh!**

 **Love ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**"SUGAR DADDY"**

 **Kris Wu & Huang Zitao**

 **Warning:**

 **This is Yaoi fict...**

 **With mature content..**

 **If you don't like the pairing, you can close this page immidiately..**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sugar Daddy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pemuda cantik ini mengangguk. Berusaha menetralkan jantung jahanamnya yang tiba-tiba saja berdebar cepat. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada kedua sahabatnya, kemudian berbisik pelan._

 _"Dia orang yang kuceritakan semalam.."_

 _"Dia?"_

 _"Ya! Dia sugar daddyku!"_

 _"MWO?!"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Dad bilang ada rapat di kantor? Kenapa menjemputku?"

Zitao bertanya dengan nada gugup yang kentara. Memilin ujung jas sekolahnya pelan. Sementara Yoongi dan Wonshik berusaha mencuri dengar obrolan mereka seraya berpura-pura melihat keluar jendela.

"Aku memang memiliki jadwal untuk menghadiri rapat di kantorku baby... Tapi setelah kupikir lagi, tidak ada salahnya kan aku mampir dan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah?"

Kris berujar seraya membagi fokusnya ke jalan dan babynya yang duduk di sebelahnya. Mengusap surai jelaga Tao penuh sayang.

"Apakah kalian bertiga sudah sarapan? Mungkin kita bisa mampir ke Drive Thru terdekat untuk membeli makanan..."

"Sebenarnya kami-"

"Belum sempat makan apapun paman!"

Si manis Yoongi berujar cepat. Menyembulkan kepala pinknya diantara kursi Tao dan Kris. Mendelik imut pada sahabat pandanya, kemudian menatap pria Wu yang terkekeh pelan itu dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Karena tidur terlalu larut, kami jadi bangun kesiangan... Tidak sempat sarapan dan sekarang perut kami berbunyi minta diisi.."

Kris tersenyum. Mengacak pelan surai pink Yoongi dengan sebelah tangannya dan mengarahkan mobilnya pada Drive Thru terdekat. Berhenti tepat di loket dan membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Pesanlah yang apapun yang kalian inginkan... Paman yang traktir..."

"Uwaaah! _Jinjjayo_?!"

"Heum..."

Yoongi dan Zitao terlihat antusias memilih menu yang ada dan memesan apa yang mereka mau lewat mikrofon yang ada. Tak menyadari bahwa Kris tengah memperhatikan satu-satunya pemuda yang tak membuka suaranya sedari tadi.

 _"Sepertinya dia tidak menyukai aku..."_

"Ehm, Wonshik-ah.."

Pemuda bersurai dark blue itu terlonjak. Mengalihkan fokusnya dari jendela pada suara yang memanggilnya. Mendapati Kris yang tersenyum hangat padanya.

"N..ne paman?"

"Kau tidak ikut memesan? Zitao dan Yoongi sudah ribut dengan menu yang mereka pilih... Pesanlah sarapanmu agar kita bisa cepat sampai ke sekolah kalian... Hmm?"

Wonshik mengangguk pelan. Ikut menyembulkan kepalanya ke sebelah Yoongi dan memilih menu yang ia suka.

 _"Sepertinya aku memiliki saingan untuk mendapatkan hati babyku... Wonshik... Pemuda itu perlu kuwaspadai..."_

.

.

.

"Yak! Ini semua karena kau yang mengusulkan untuk mampir ke DriveThru! Kita jadi benar-benar terlambat!" kesal Wonshik seraya menatap tajam Yoongi.

"Mana kutahu kalau mereka selama itu?! Berhenti menyalahkan aku bodoh!"

Zitao memijit kepalanya pelan. Frustasi dengan kedua sahabatnya yang terus mengoceh sedari tadi.

Kini mereka berada di depan pintu ruang guru. Menunggu Kris yang berada di dalam. Menjelaskan keterlambatan mereka.

 **Cklek**

Tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Kris bersama seorang wanita tua dengan riasan tebal yang tertawa di sebelahnya.

"Anak-anak... Kalian boleh masuk ke kelas... Tuan Wu sudah menjelaskan alasan keterlambatan kalian dan Saem memakluminya.."

Ketiga pemuda ini tersenyum cerah. Memandang penuh rasa syukur kearah Kris yang tersenyum disebelah Ahn Saem.

"Aish! _Jinjjayo_?!" pekik Yoongi tak percaya.

"Tentu saja.. Tapi jangan lupa.. Langsung kerjakan tugas yang Saem berikan okay?"

"Baik Saem!"

Wanita berparas aristokrat itu beralih menatap Kris. Menjabat cepat jemari pria tampan itu seraya tertawa dengan -sok- anggun.

"Baiklah Tuan Wu.. Karena masalah anak-anak sudah selesai, aku pamit untuk kembali mengajar... Sebenarnya aku masih ingin mengobrol banyak denganmu.. Namun pekerjaanku sebagai guru menuntutku untuk profesional.. Hahahaha.."

Kris tersenyum menawan. Balas menjabat jemari keriput wanita itu dengan sopan. Membuat aura sekitar ruang guru yang biasanya suram dan gelap, bagaikan tersihir menjadi cerah dan berwarna.

"Tentu Ahn Saem.. Terima kasih banyak karena sudah mau mengerti.."

Ahn Saem mengangguk. Melepaskan jabatan tangannya dan tersenyum ramah. Menepuk pelan bahu Zitao kemudian melangkah menjauhi tempat itu.

"Lekas masuk ke kelas jika urusanmu dengan Daddymu sudah selesai Huang!" ujarnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang di ujung koridor.

"Ummm.. Dad..."

Pemuda panda ini berujar pelan. Menundukkan kepalanya seraya meremat ujung jas sekolahnya.

Seperti biasa, ia akan merasa gugup dan tak sanggup untuk bertatap muka dengan Daddynya yang tampan. Apalagi kini mereka hanya berdua. Di koridor sekolah yang sepi.

"Ada apa kitten? Kenapa tidak bicara?"

Suara berat Kris membuyarkan lamunan Tao. Membuatnya menghela nafas panjang, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menatap sang Daddy.

"T-terima kasih.. Karena Dad sudah mau bicara pada Ahn Saem.. Aku, Yoongi, dan Wonshik lolos dari hukuman berkat bantuan Dad.."

Pria tampan bermarga Wu itu terkekeh pelan. Mengusap surai jelaga Zitao gemas. Membuat si cantik merona layaknya apel matang.

"Bukankah sudah seharusnya aku melakukan itu padamu baby? Aku Daddymu jika kau tak ingat.."

Zitao mengangguk pelan. Mengangkat wajah manisnya dan menatap sepasang darkchoco Kris yang menawan.

Sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada pahatan sempurna dihadapannya.

 **Cups**

Sebuah kecupan kilat berhasil ia sapukan pada pipi tirus sang Daddy. Membuat CEO muda itu membola terkejut dan menatap babynya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Zi.."

"Aku harus memasuki kelasku Dad.. Terima kasih banyak karena sudah mau mengantar dan mentraktir aku... Aku menyayangimu!"

Si cantik Zitao berujar dengan cepat. Tersenyum menggemaskan kemudian membungkukan tubuhnya sopan. Berlari meninggalkan Kris demi menyelamatkan wajahnya yang merona layaknya kepiting rebus.

Kris tersenyum. Meraba pipinya yang dihiasi semburat merah muda samar dan merasakan debaran gila pada jantungnya.

"Apa ini?" gumamnya pelan.

"Rasanya... Menyenangkan..."

Merogoh sakunya saat merasakan getaran pada ponsel pintarnya. Kris segera menarik keluar benda tipis itu. Menggeser panel hijau pada permukaannya.

"Selamat pagi..."

"..."

"Kau seudah mempersiapkan apa yang kuminta?"

"..."

"Baiklah... Aku akan sampai dalam dua puluh menit..."

 **-pip-**

Sambungan telpon itu diputus oleh sang CEO. Tersenyum singkat, kemudian melangkah kearah mobilnya. Bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantornya.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian pagi tadi di koridor sekolah, Huang Zitao tak pernah sedikitpun melewatkan senyuman di bibirnya. Membuat dua sahabatnya merasa ngeri karena anak panda itu akan terkekeh pelan dan menutup wajah meronanya tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Seperti orang gila.

"Hal menakjubkan apa yang kami lewatkan huh? Sejak pagi tadi kau tidak berhenti bertingkah mengerikan..."

Wonshik berujar sarkas seraya melahap makan siangnya. Wajahnya tampak kesal karena diacuhkan. Di sebelahnya Yoongi sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Sesekali melirik panda kesayangannya kemudian berdecak pelan.

 **Tuk!**

"Yak! Min Yoongi idiot!"

Pemuda Huang ini memekik kesal. Mengusap-usap dahinya yang terkena sentilan maut dari jemari mungil milik Yoongi. Rasanya benar-benar sakit.

"Apa? Aku hanya menyadarkanmu... Lihatlah makan siangmu itu.. Tak berbentuk karena kau aduk-aduk..."

Pemuda dengan surai merah jambu itu menatap tajam. Mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk mengintimidasi Zitao. Membuat si surai hitam sedikit memundurkan posisinya.

"Katakan.. Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Daddymu tadi pagi?"

"H-hah?!"

"Kau yang terakhir kembali ke kelas.. Dan tingkahmu jadi aneh.. Seperti gadis yang baru saja menyatakan cinta..."

Jika Zitao diberikan sebuah hadiah pengabulan permintaan, tentu saja ia akan meminta Tuhan untuk sedikit membungkam mulut si mungil Min yang pedas ini.

"Aku hanya senang karena Kris Daddy memperlakukan aku dengan baik..."

"Seperti menciummu di koridor sekolah?"

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhukk!"

Suara batuk yang ribut itu bukan berasal dari Zitao omong-omong, melainkan dari si surai dark blue yang tampak tersedak makan siangnya.

"W- _water_! P-p.. _Please_!"

Yoongi menyerahkan jus miliknya pada Wonshik. Mengusap punggung tegap pemuda tampan itu untuk sedikit meringankan batuknya.

"Sudah lebik baik?" tanyanya pelan setelah batuk Wonshik tak lagi ribut.

" _Better than before_.. _Thanks_.."

Wonshik sedikit berdeham setelah menyelesaikan batuk terakhirnya. Mengusap sedikit air yang berada di sudut matanya, kemudian beralih memandang kedua sahabatnya yang menatap dirinya.

"Kenapa reaksimu berlebihan seperti itu? Bahkan Zitao yang menjadi tertuduh saja tidak menampilkan sedikitpun ekspresi terkejut..."

Yoongi kembali berujar sarkas. Menatap kedalam manik Wonshik. Bukannya tidak tahu, pemuda manis bersurai merah jambu ini paham dengan sikap sahabatnya yang, uhm, sedikit memendam rasa pada Zitao.

"Apa? Aku tersedak saat meminum kuah ramyeon... Rasanya terlalu pedas.." ujar Wonshik seraya menyendok liquid merah di mangkuknya dan menyodorkannya pada Yoongi. Tertawa puas saat melihat kernyitan tak suka pada raut pemuda cantik itu.

"Lain kali makanlah sesuatu yang lebih manusiawi.."

Zitao yang melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya hanya dapat menghela nafasnya lega. Sebenarnya, saat Yoongi berujar tentang ciuman di koridor itu, dirinya sudah hampir berteriak memalukan.

Terima kasih pada Wonshik dan kuah ramyeon yang menyelamatkan harga dirinya.

 **Drrt.. Drrt..**

Ponsel pintarnya bergetar pelan. Menandakan adanya panggilan. Membuatnya segera meraih benda tipis itu dan menggeser panel hijau pada permukaannya.

" _Yeoboseo_?"

 _"Hello baby Zi..."_

Jika saja Zitao tidak ingat kalau ia sedang berada di sekolah, ia pasti sudah menjerit senang sekarang. Meski baru tiga hari mengenal, rasanya pemuda cantik bermarga Huang ini sudah terjerat dengan pesona indah sang Daddy.

"D-dad?" cicitnya pelan setelah berhasil menetralkan kegugupannya.

 _"Yes sweetheart... Sepertinya kau sibuk.. Terdengar begitu ramai disana.. Apa aku mengganggumu?"_

"T-tidak!"

Pekikan kecil itu membuat Yoongi dan Wonshik sama-sama menoleh. Menatap Zitao ingin tahu dengan tajam. Sedangkan pemuda cantik itu hanya terkekeh malu.

"Siapa?" tanya Yoongi tanpa suara.

Zitao sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya. Berharap ucapannya tak terdengar sampai ke line seberang.

"Kris Daddy.."

Kembali mendekatkan benda pipih itu pada telinganya. Ia bisa mendengar percakapan singkat antara Kris dan -mungkin- sekretarisnya.

"Dad.."

 _"Ya sayang.."_

"K-kenapa menelfon?"

 _"Hanya ingin bertanya... Jam berapa kelasmu berakhir?"_

"Sekitar jam empat sore Dad..."

 _"Tak keberatan jika kujemput untuk menginap dirumah?"_

Seketika manik Zitao melebar. Rahang mungilnya terjatuh. Menunjukkan paras terkejutnya yang begitu manis.

"A-apa?"

 _"Aku sedikit merasa kesepian dirumah.. Rourou sedang dirawat di klinik karena diarenya... Bisakah.. Kau menemaniku?"_

"Tentu saja!" jawabnya cepat dengan paras senang luarbiasa. "Aku akan dengan senang hati menemanimu Dad..."

Terdengar kekehan pelan di line seberang dan Zitao bisa membayangkan betapa tampannya Kris Daddynya yang tersenyum. Jadi tidak sabar menunggu jam pulang.

 _"Baiklah.. Akan kujemput jam empat nanti... Sekretarisku sudah ribut memanggil untuk rapat... Belajarlah yang rajin okay?"_

"Ayay captain!"

 _"Good boy.. Dad mencintaimu sweetheart.."_

 **-pip-**

Zitao merona. Dengan debaran gila pada jantungnya. Menatap ponselnya yang menampilkan layar hitam dengan pandangan memuja.

"Aku rasa aku harus terbiasa dengan sikap gila panda itu kedepannya.." ujar Yoongi seraya memandang sahabat cantiknya ngeri.

"Hmmm... Kau benar.."

Wonshik berujar pelan. Datar dan terdengar dingin. Menatap tak suka dengan tingkah Zitao.

"Sepertinya Daddy barunya akan benar-benar berperan besar pada hidupnya..."

.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak lima belas menit lalu. Gedung sekolah sudah mulai sepi karena ditinggal penghuninya. Hanya menyisakan beberapa guru, staf, dan beberapa siswa yang menjalani kegiatan ekstrakulikuler saja.

"Kau yakin akan menunggu?" tanya Wonshik pelan. Menatap Zitao yang memainkan ponsel disebelahnya.

"Ummm... Kau pulanglah.. Aku tak apa.. Bibi Kim pasti cemas menunggu anaknya yang tampan.."

Pemuda tampan bersurai dark blue itu menghela nafasnya pelan. Tersenyum, kemudian mengusap sayang surai jelaga Zitao.

 **Cups**

Sebuah kecupan diberikannya pada kening si cantik. Mengundang pekikan kesal dari yang dikecup.

"Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu okey?"

"Tenang saja... Sana pulang!"

Sepeninggal Wonshik, Zitao bangkit dari duduknya. Memandang jam tangannya dan menyimpan ponselnya. Memutuskan untuk sedikit berjalan-jalan untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup dan bosannya.

Kedua kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah. Menyusuri koridor sambil sesekali bersenandung pelan. Sepasang maniknya memandang sekelilingnya. Memicing kala menangkap sosok seorang pemuda yang tampak serius memainkan bola basket di lapangan indoor.

Sesekali bibir tipis pemuda cantik ini berdecak kagum kala melihat permainan sosok bersurai dark grey dihadapannya.

"Kau bisa bergabung jika ingin..."

Sapaan ramah itu membuat tubuh Zitao terlonjak. Kaget karena pemuda yang tengah bermain basket itu tiba-tiba saja menyapanya.

"T-tidak! Aku tidak pandai bermain... Lagipula aku hanya berkelilingg sebentar... Menghilangkan bosan.."

Pemuda bersurai dark grey itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya menatap Zitao.

"Huang Zitao... Apa aku benar?"

"D-darimana bisa tahu namaku?!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Melangkah pelan menghampiri Zitao, kemudian mengulurkan jemarinya yang bebas pada si cantik bermata panda itu.

"Siapa yang tidak kenal atlet Wushu sekolah? Namaku Sehun.. Oh Sehun..."

Dengan ragu, pemuda Huang ini menjabat pelan jemari Sehun. Memberikan senyum manisnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau aku sepopuler itu.. Apa artinya atlet Wushu jika dibandingkan dengan bintang basket sepertimu..."

Kini giliran Sehun yang terkejut. Menatap Zitao taat dengan raut tanya pada parasnya yang tampan.

"Eiii.. Jangan menatapku seolah aku adalah stalkermu... Sahabatku Yoongi sering mengeluhkan dirimu jika selesai berlatih basket...

"Yoongi? Si gula pedas itu?"

"Gula pedas?"

"Ya! Tubuhnya kecil, wajahnya manis, terlebih lagi kulitnya putih.. Hampir sempurna kalau saja mulutnya tidak cerewet dan berkomentar tajam..."

Zitao tertawa pelan. Mulai merasa nyaman berbincang dengan pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Yeah, setidaknya begitu sebelum getar ponselnya menginterupsi obrolan mereka.

"Maaf Sehun-ssi.. Sepertinya aku harus pergi... Daddyku sudah menunggu di depan..."

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan. Tersenyum pada Zitao yang membungkuk sopan padanya sebelum melangkah meninggalkan lapangan indoor itu.

"Huang Zitao... Menarik... Benar-benar menarik..."

.

.

.

" _Hey_ babe... Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama..."

Kris berujar pelan seraya menarik lembut tubuh Zitao. Memeluk sosok ramping itu singkat seraya mendaratkan kecupan ringan pada surai kelamnya.

"Tidak apa Dad... Setengah jam bukan waktu yang lama..."

Berujar dengan senyuman manisnya. Membuat Kris tak mampu menahan diri untuk tak mencubit gemas kedua pipi gembil pemuda itu.

"Baiklah.. Kau ingin jalan-jalan dulu? Atau makan malam?" tawar pria tampan itu seraya membukakan pintu bagi babynya.

"Tidak... Aku akan memasak makan malam saja nanti... "

Kris mengangguk mengerti. Berjalan dan memasuki jok kemudi dengan cepat, kemudian mulai mengendarai mobil mewahnya meninggalkkan area sekolah. Menyusuri jalan kota yang sedikit padat.

"Kau bisa memasak?"

"Ummm... Aku kan tinggal sendiri... Jika gajiku berlebih, aku suka memasak makan malam untuk merayakan hari gajianku.. Biasanya Yoongi dan Wonshik akan mampir untuk makan bersama..."

"Kalau boleh tahu, sejak kapan kau bersahabat dengan mereka?"

"Sejak masuk SMU Dad.. Mereka yang pertama menyapaku... Saat yang lain menjauhiku karena penampilanku yang.. Kampungan..."

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sedikit melirik kearah Zitao, kemudian kembali fokus pada jalan di depannya.

"Menurutku kau manis Tao.. Sangat manis tanpa perlu mewarnai rambutmu, atau memakai polesan apapun... Kau akan tetap cantik meskipun wajahmu ternodai debu... Kau manis dan cantik dengan apa adanya... Dan aku menyukai itu... Sangat suka..."

Tolong ingatkan Zitao untuk pergi ke dokter jantung setelah ini. Pemuda dengan dark circle dibawah kedua matanya ini takut jika organ penting dalam tubuhnya itu meledak karena berdebar terlalu cepat. Rasanya seperti cokelat yang melumer karena panas.

Sepertinya mulai saat ini, ia harus belajar mengolah emosinya. Bisa hancur imagenya jika kelepasan berteriak senang atau memekik girang karena ucapan Daddynya yang teramat manis.

"T-terima kasih.. Dad.."

Perlahan audi hitam itu melambat. Memasuki pagar besi tinggi yang tebuka secara otomatis. Menampilkan sebuah bangunan megah bak istana dengan halaman yang begitu luas. Amat sangat luas.

"Whoaaaaa! Apa ini rumahmu?!" tanya Zitao dengan raut tak percaya. Melongo layaknya idiot kala netranya menyusuri tiap inci mansion mewah itu.

"Salah satunya.."

Menoleh dengan cepat kala Kris melepaskan seatbeltnya dengan lembut. Menatap ngeri pria tampan itu.

"Kau bilang salah satunya?! Daddy kau pasti bercanda!"

Terkekeh pelan, pria tampan itu tampak tak memperdulikan ucapan Zitao. Keluar dari mobil mewah itu kemudian merangkul sang baby yang menyusulnya.

"Astaga! Astaga! Astagaaaa!"

Bibir mungil si cantik terus memekik kecil. Mengagumi arsitektur mansion bernuansa eropa tengah itu. Berdecak kala melihat beberapa patung dan ornamen khas kerajaan mangiasi tiap sudut ruangan kelas atas itu.

"Berhentilah berdecak kagum sayang... Toh semua ini akan jadi milikmu nanti..." ujar Kris santai seraya mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat pada pipi gembil Zitao.

"Yak! Berhentilah mengecupi pipiku Dad!"

Masih dengan rangkulan pada tubuh yang lebih muda, Kris membawa sosok cantik itu menaiki tangga. Melangkah menyusuri koridor yang berhias lukisan tua. Sampai pada sebuah pintu besar berwarna cokelat dengan ukiran naga china pada permukaannya.

"Masuklah..." ujar Kris pelan setelah membuka pintu dihadapannya.

Betapa terkejutnya Zitao kala melihat desain kamar tidur yang amat sangat luas itu. Hampir tak tersentuh oleh desain eropa.

Furniture khas, hiasan bambu, juga warna merah dan emas yangg berpadu indah. Membuat rasa rindu akan kampung halamannya membuncah seketika.

"Benar-benar... Indah..."

Kris tersenyum menawan. Meraih dagu Zitao lembut agar menatapnya. Mengunci sepasang manik cantik pemuda bersurai kelam itu dengan sepasang darkchoconya yang memikat.

"Tidak keberatan untuk tidur disini?"

"Tapi kamar ini.. Terlalu luas Dad... Apakah tidak ada kamar tamu lain yang lebih kecil?"

CEO Wu Empire itu tersenyum. Mengecup pelan puncak hidung Zitao. Semakin memenjarakan sosok manis itu.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu tidur di kamar tamu? Kau akan tidur di kamar utama sayang... Bersamaku..."

"A-apa?!"

Kris menarik dirinya. Melangkah kearah lemari besar dipojok kamar. Membukanya kemudian meraih piyama berwarna baby blue dari dalamnya. Menyerahkannya pada Zitao yang memandangnya aneh.

"Aku belum sempat mampir ke mall untuk membelikanmu pakaian santai... Pakailah milikku dulu..."

"Dad suka pakai yang seperti ini?" tanya Zitao dengan bibir menahan tawa. Tak habis pikir tentu saja dengan selera pria dingin macam Kris.

"Khhh.. Tentu saja tidak.. Piyama itu hadiah dari salah satu kolegaku... Tak pernah kupakai karena aku tak suka warnanya..."

Mendorong pelan tubuh Zitao menuju kamar mandi. Membantu pemuda cantik itu melepas tas dan menyimpan sepatunya.

"Mandilah.. Setelah itu kita akan bersenang-senang.. Okey?"

Dan Zitao pun hanya dapat mengangguk. Memasuki bilik luas itu seraya mengumpat jantungnya yang tak berhenti berdebar kencang.

"Oh.. Huang Zitao... Sepertinya kau benar-benar akan gila..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf ya karena menunda ff ini cukup lama...**

 **Aku kena krisis kepribadian labil akut kemarin...**

 **Aku baca salah satu post seseorang di grup yang mengatakan kalau ffku sangat mirip dengan ff dengan cast JeongCheol milik Flevr sunbaenim...**

 **Aku buru2 baca ffnya dan kaget karena baru tahu ada fict dengan tema sugar daddy juga...**

 **Aku benar-benar nggak tahu sebelumnya tentang fict itu... Aku sama sekali tidak meremake ataupun terinspirasi dari ff itu karena memang ff ini kubuat pure dari imajinasiku sendiri... Dari beberapa pict tumblr, dan cerita teman saat kumpul-kumpul bareng..**

 **Aku minta maaf pada author Flevr jika beliau merasa ffnya kusamakan...**

 **Tapi aku memang nggak pernah tahu ada ff seperti ini sebelumnya...**

 **Kalian akan tahu jika membaca ff aku dari awal...**

 **Aku nggak buat Zitao sebagai cowok matre... Pun Zitao disini cowok polos yang nggak tahu apa-apa... Kampungan, udik, dan miskin...**

 **Kedua teman Zitao pun anak baik-baik.. Meski suga disini agak diragukan sikapnya...**

 **Kris pun masuk ke dunia sugar daddy karena hasutan Leo...**

 **Kris disini single ya... Bukan pria beristri, maupun beranak...**

 **Okay...**

 **Segini aja deh penjelasan aku...**

 **Jika ada pihak-pihak yang merasa kecewa, aku minta maaf...**

 **Dan bila memang kalian nggak suka, aku akan hapus fictnya dari akunku...**

 **The last but not least...**

 **Gimme some review pls?**

 **Chu~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**"SUGAR DADDY"**

 **Kris Wu & Huang Zitao**

 **Warning:**

 **This is Yaoi fict...**

 **With mature content..**

 **If you don't like the pairing, you can close this page immidiately..**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sugar Daddy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Mandilah.. Setelah itu kita akan bersenang-senang.. Okey?"_

 _Dan Zitao pun hanya dapat mengangguk. Memasuki bilik luas itu seraya mengumpat jantungnya yang tak berhenti berdebar kencang._

 _"Oh.. Huang Zitao... Sepertinya kau benar-benar akan gila..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao mengusap surainya yang basah. Sedikit menghela nafas kemudian beringsut merapikan seragam dan sepatunya yang berada dekat pintu kamar mandi. Mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi kamar bernuansa merah dan hitam ini.

Sepasang kaki jenjangnya melangkah. Mendekati beberapa benda-benda antik yang terpajang di atas laci besar berwarna cokelat tua. Beralih pada pintu balkon yang tertutup. Menyibak tirai tipis yang menampilkan pemandangan taman dan kolam renang. Juga langit malam yang tertutup awan.

"Ughh... Betapa beruntungnya wanita cantik yang akan menjadi istrinya nanti... Mansion mewah, harta berlimpah, juga sosok suami setampan dewa yang sempurna tanpa cela..." oceh Zitao dengan sepasang netra yang menatap kearah purnama samar yang berada di langit. "Benar-benar seperti berada di negeri dongeng..."

"Terima kasih pujiannya baby... Aku tahu aku tampan.."

Pemuda cantik ini sedikit berjingkat. Terkejut saat mendengar bisikan pelan dari arah belakang. Menolehkan wajahnya dan melongo seketika kala mendapati wajah Kris yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Pria itu begitu tampan dengan piyama biru donker berbahan satin halus yang membalut tubuh tingginya. Surai keperakannya yang basah terlihat menawan. Pun tetesan-tetesan air yang dengan kurang ajarnya mengalir menuju dadanya.

Membuat Zitao harus bersusah payah menelan salivanya dan meredam detak jantungnya yang menggila.

"D-dad... T-terlalu dekat.." ujarnya terbata seraya mendorong pelan kedua bahu Kris. Menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dikedua pipi gembilnya.

Sebuah usapan sayang kembali mendarat diatas surai kelamnya. Juga kekehan pelan nan menawan yang begitu merdu di telinganya.

" _My baby_... _So cute_..." puji Kris dengan kerlingan jahilnya. Menggoda Zitao mungkin akan jadi kegiatan favoritnya setelah ini. Melihat betapa cantiknya wajah Zitao yang merona dan salah tingkah seakan telah menjadi kesenangannya.

"Ugh.. Berhenti berujar seperti itu Dad.. Aku malu..."

Kris semakin tertawa. Menghentikan usapan pelan pada kepala Zitao dan beralih menggenggam jemari lentik pemuda manis itu. Menariknya keluar kamar dan membawanya menuju dapur mewahnya.

" _So_ , _baby peach_.. Menu apa yang akan kau masak untuk Daddymu yang tampan ini hmm?" tanya Kris seraya membuka kulkas besarnya. Memancing si cantik untuk menelusuri bahan makanan segar yang berada di dalamnya dengan sepasang netra indah yang berbinar.

"Whoaaaa... _Daebaaaak_! _Jinjja daebaaaak_!"

"Dad... Isi kulkasmu seperti minimarket.. Whoaaaa... Apa itu samgyeopsal?! Astagaaaa! Abalonee?!"

Pria tampan ini tak pernah menyangka akan merasa sebahagia ini hanya dengan mendengar pekikan senang dari bibir kucing milik Zitao. Dadanya terasa hangat. Memunculkan perasaan unik yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Pemuda cantik itu terlihat begitu apa adanya. Memekik senang hanya karena deretan bahan makanan yang berada di dalam kulkasnya. Dan hal kecil seperti itu justru membuat dirinya semakin tertarik dengan pesona si pemuda panda.

"Aku punya semuanya Zi... Penting saat aku kedatangan tamu atau kerabatku..."

"Tapi kan Dad sibuk.. Lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kantor daripada dirumah... Lagipula, biarpun disimpan dikulkas, bahan makanan ini tidak awet lama... Dan harus segera dimasak.. Kan sayang kalau harus dibuang..." oceh Zitao seraya mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dan meletakkannya di meja pantri.

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang kalau bahan makanan itu dibuang? Jika selama satu sampai dua hari tidak tersentuh, para pekerjaku akan membawa bahan-bahan itu pulang dan mengolahnya untuk keluarga mereka... Aku bukan manusia pemboros yang suka buang-buang makanan sayang.."

Zitao mendengus. Memukulkan sayur pada bahu Kris yang disambut tawa lepas dari yang lebih tua.

"Menyebalkan!" gerutunya.

Meraih pisau dan talenan yang tergantung di dinding. Zitao pun bersiap memotong daging yang akan dimasaknya. Namun baru saja hendak menyapukan pisaunya pada permukaan daging itu, tubuhnya terlebih dulu ditarik dengan lembut oleh Kris.

"Biasakan untuk memakai celemek di dapur baby... Piyamamu akan kotor nanti..."

Berujar dengan jemari yang sibuk memasangkan tali celemek pada leher Zitao. Beringsut mendekat kala harus mengikat tali yang berada di punggang pemuda panda itu. Membuat jarak mereka teramat dekat.

"M-maaf.. A-aku lupa kalau aku meminjam pakaianmu Dad..." cicit Zitao pelan. Antara merasa bersalah dan gugup karena demi apapun, feromon yang menguar dari tubuh pria tampan itu begitu memabukkan.

Kris tersenyum simpul. Menarik dirinya setelah yakin apron yang dikenakan Zitao sudah terpasang dengan baik. Meraih dagu pemuda manis itu dan sedikit mengangkatnya. Membuatnya kini dapat menatap sepasang manik indah babynya.

"Bukan itu maksudku sayang... Bukan karena piyama ini milikku, tapi karena aku suka kau memakainya... Kau cantik dengan warna ini dan akan sangat sayang jika kau harus memakai piyama lain milikku yang berwarna gelap..."

Betapa Zitao ingin berlari dan berteriak sekarang juga.

"Cha! Mulailah memasak dagingnya... Biar kutangani sayuranー"

"ーTidak perlu Dad!"

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya kala mendengar pekikan Zitao. Memandang aneh pemuda manis yang meremat bagian depan celemeknya gugup.

"Ah.. Maksudku... Daddy tunggu saja di meja makan... Aku kan hanya memasak sup dan daging panggang..."

Percayalah, sebenarnya Kris sudah akan protes dan bersikeras akan ikut membantu di dapur. Namun kala melihat tatapan memohon dari sepasang manik indah Zitao, dirinya memutuskan untuk mengalah. Tak ingin membuat pemuda panda itu merasa tidak nyaman.

"Baiklah..." ujar Kris pada akhirnya. Membuat Zitao menghela nafasnya lega kala pria tampan itu melangkahkan kedua kakinya meninggalkan dapur.

"Jika sudah selesai, kau bisa memanggilku di ruang kerjaku okay?"

Zitao mengangguk penuh semangat. Mendesah pelan dengan tubuh yang bersandar pada sisi meja pantri. Menggeleng cepat saat otaknya dengan kurang ajar memutar kembali adegan demi adegan yang baru ia lewati bersama Kris.

"Okey Huang! Sadarlah! Sadarlah! Kita buat masakan yang enak untuk Daddymu itu dan berhenti mengkhayalkan yang aneh-aneh!" ujarnya dengan semangat membara. Mulai mengolah bahan-bahan makanan yang ada dan membuat menu makan malam yang lezat untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Akhirnyaaa! Selesai jugaaaaa!"

Zitao memekik senang. Memandang penuh cinta deretan masakan yang berada diatas meja makan mewah berukuran besar ini. Melepaskan celemek yang membalut tubuh semampainya kemudian menyimpannya di dekat pintu dapur.

"Baiklah, saatnya memanggil Daddy..."

Sepasang tungkai jenjang itu mulai melangkah pelan. Menapaki marmer mahal yang terasa dingin di telapaknya. Sedikit mengutuk betapa besarnya mansion itu hingga membuat dirinya agak susah untuk menemukan ruang kerja sang Daddy.

Mengedarkan pandangannya yang tak dapat lepas dari arsitektur eropa yang begitu khas di sepanjang lorong yang menghubungkan beberapa pintu dan ruangan-ruangan yang ia sendiripun tak tahu apa isinya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih memerangkap indra penglihatannya. Membuat hatinya merasa tertarik untuk menyentuh handle emas dengan ukiran indah pada permukaannya itu.

Mengulurkan jemarinya dan bersiap membuka papan tebal itu, namun seketika urung saat sebuah panggilan lembut menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Sayang?"

Tubuh Zitao terlonjak kaget. Menoleh dengan cepat dan tersenyum kaku dengan pose membungkuk pada Kris yang memandangnya aneh. Persis seperti anjing kecil yang tertangkap basah karena telah menodai karpet indah milik tuannya.

"D-Dad... Aku baru saja hendak memanggilmu... Tapi aku tidak tahu ruang kerjamu.. Jadiー"

"ーKemarilah..."

Dengan perlahan Zitao melepaskan genggamannya pada handle indah itu. Melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju Kris yang menatap dirinya. Sedikit merasa bersalah pada pria itu karena sudah bersikap tak sopan.

"Hey... Kenapa menundukkan wajahmu?" tanya pria penuh kuasa itu seraya meraih dagu Zitao lembut.

"A-aku... Sudah berbuat tidak sopan... M-maafkan aku Dad..."

"Tidak apa... Wajar kau agak bingung dengan rumah ini... Kau kan baru saja datang..." ujarnya maklum. "Kau ingin memanggilku, berarti makan malamnya telah siapbukan? Ayo kita makan..."

Zitao hanya diam saat jemari besar itu kembali melingkupi telapaknya. Pemuda ini tahu Kris sedikit kesal. Terlihat meski samar pada paras tampan pria itu kala tadi memanggil namanya. Membuat rasa penasarannya semakin besar terhadap isi ruangan berpintu putih itu.

 _"Lupakan soal itu Zi! Sekarang pikirkan bagaimana caranya membuat mood Daddymu kembali baik!"_

"Whoaaa.. Kau yang memasak semua ini Tao?"

Kris tak dapat menahan decakkan kagum yang terlontar dari belah bibir tebalnya. Menatap deretan makanan dengan asap samar yang tertata apik diatas meja. Beralih pada Zitao yang tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Di Qingdao, saat nenek dan kakek mendapat uang lebih, mereka akan membuat menu makan malam yang beragam seperti ini.. Meski jenis masakannya sederhana, tapi jika dimakan bersama keluarga akan terasa menyenangkan..."

Pria tampan ini mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Menatap sederet mangkuk dan piring yang terisi sup daging, ikan panggang, telur dadar, nasi panas, dan beberapa gorengan laut yang tersaji.

"Aku setuju dengan mereka... Meski menunya sederhana, tapi jika dimakan bersama dengan orang yang kau sayang, rasanya akan lebih menyenangkan..." ujar Kris dengan kerlingan yang ia tujukan pada babynya.

"Kalau begitu, selamat makan!" seru Zitao dengan jemari yang terkatup di bawah dagunya.

Pemuda cantik ini meraih mangkuk kecil yang ia siapkan dan menuangkan sup daging ke dalamnya. Menyerahkannya pada Kris yang terlihat agak canggung menerimanya.

"Dad harus banyak makan! Ikan panggang ini enak jika disantap bersama nasi panas! Cha! Akan kusisihkan durinya..."

Membuka mulutnya dengan ragu kala Zitao menyodorkan sepotong daging ikan yang terapit sumpit. Memakannya dan tersenyum senang pada akhirnya.

Pria tampan ini benar-benar merasa bahagia hanya karena makan malam sederhana bersama seorang pemuda cantik yang berstatus sebagai sugar babynya. Mengucap syukur dalam hatinya karena Tuhan masih memberikannya kesempatan untuk merasakan kembali sebuah perasaan hangat yang telah lama sirna dari dalam hidupnya.

Perasaan yang direnggut darinya secara paksa pada sebuah kejadian kelam di masa lalunya. Kejadian yang mengubah pribadi Kris menjadi dingin dan arogan. Menutup dan membentengi dirinya dari dunia luar.

Melirik kearah Zitao yang terus mengoceh tentang bagaimana menyenangkannya kampung halamannya. Si tampan penuh kuasa ini terkekeh pelan. Menyantap makanannya dengan sepasang netra yang tak pernah beralih pada sosok manis yang duduk di sisinya.

 _"Kau benar-benar istimewa Zi... Dan sepertinya, hatiku mulai mencintaimu..."_

.

.

.

Makan malam mereka telah usai sejak setengah jam yang lalu dan kini Zitao sibuk menyamankan dirinya di sisi Kris. Sedikit merasa canggung kala lengan kekar itu melingkupi pinggangnya. Berbaring diatas ranjang empuk nan wangi milik sang Daddy dengan lampu tidur temaram yang menyala.

Padahal ia hampir gila memikirkan kata "bersenang-senang" yang diucapkan Kris beberapa jam lalu. Otaknya sudah memikirkan film menarik yang dapat ia tonton dengan beberapa potong pizza dan cola, juga pelukan hangat Kris. Atau permainan unik yang mungkin belum pernah ia mainkan sebelumnya.

Suara TV yang menyala terdengar samar. Menemani mereka yang sibuk terdiam. Bergulat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

 _"Apakah tak apa jika aku melakukannya sekarang?"_

 _"Kenapa Daddy hanya diam saja? Aku kan jadi merasa tidak enak hati..."_

 _"Satu sesi saja tidak akan membuatnya marah kan? Tubuhnya benar-benar membuat aku gila!"_

 _"Aku harus bagaimana ini?! Pelukannya mulai mengerat lagi! Bisa pecah jantungku jika terus seperti ini!"_

"Dadー"

"Ziー"

Berujar di saat yang sama, dua anak adam ini saling memandang. Mengusap leher belakang mereka dengan senyum canggung pada wajah mereka.

"Kau saja dulu..." ujar Kris sopan. Melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Zitao dan membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar.

"Ah, tidak... Dad saja dulu... Aku akan mendengarkan..."

"Kau saja Tao... Sudah sepantasnya kan aku lebih mendengarkan permintaan babyku?"

"Tapi aku lupa apa yang ingin kukatakan Dad! Serius!"

Zitao menunjukkan senyumnya. Membuat Kris terkekeh, kemudian menunjukkan seringainya.

 **Brugh!**

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Pemuda cantik ini memekik kaget kala dengan tiba-tiba si tampan bergerak cepat. Mengukung tubuhnya dengan tatapan tajam seolah menelanjanginya. Membuatnya tak dapat berpikir dan bernafas.

Wajah mereka teramat dekat. Bahkan Zitao dapat merasakan terpaan hangat nafas si tampan pada wajahnya.

"Kau tentu tahu kan Tao... Inti dari hubungan kita ini?" ujar Kris dengan jemari yang mengusap sisi wajah cantik Tao yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Aku ingin meminta sesuatu... Satu kali saja cukup..."

"D-Dad..."

Zitao mencicit pelan. Menahan dada Kris kala si tampan bersurai perak itu semakin merapat pada tubuhnya. Memberanikan diri untuk menatap kedalam sepasang darkchoco memikat pria itu.

"B-baiklah... B-biar aku yang... Melakukannya..."

Jika saja waktu berhenti sebentar, Kris pasti sudah berseru girang sekarang. Mungkin Leo benar, ia hanya perlu sedikit bersabar dan membuat pemuda cantik ini terbuai dalam pesonanya. Jika Zitao benar-benar telah jatuh, akan mudah kedepannya untuk menjalani hubungan ini.

Dengan gerakan malu-malu, si cantik bermata panda ini menangkup kedua pipi tirus Kris. Menghela nafasnya pelan seraya memejamkan kedua onyx indahnya. Menarik pahatan tampan itu mendekat, kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut pada bibir tebal sang CEO Wu.

"S-selamat tidur Daddy... S-semoga mimpi indah..."

"H-hah?"

Mungkin di sepanjang hidupnya, ini adalah kali pertama bagi Kris dalam menampilkan ekspresi bodoh pada paras tampannya. Melongo dengan idiot di tempatnya. Menatap tak mengerti Zitao yang berujar pelan dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Ngggg... C-ciuman..."

"Aha?"

"C-ciuman selamat malam kan?"

Bagaikan terkena tamparan imajiner. Kris segera menarik tubuhnya dan berbaring di sebelah Zitao. Mengumpat di sisi ranjangnya tentang betapa bodohnya ia.

"K-kris Daddy?"

" _Yes sweetheart_?"

"K-kau... Tidak apa?"

Pria tampan ini hanya menghela nafasnya pelan. Memasangg senyum palsunya yang terlihat mengerikan, kemudian menarik tubuh Zitao kedalam dekapannya. Berusaha meredam emosinya yang agak kacau.

"Tidak sayang... Aku hanya... Sedikit merasa... Kesal..."

Tubuh tinggi CEO Wu ini agak tersentak pelan kala merasakan pelukan yang melingkupinya perlahan. Seiring dengan si cantik yang mendongakan kepalanya dan menatapnya dengan sepasang manik polos yang terlihat sedih.

"Kalau begitu... Aku akan memelukmu... Agar tidak merasa kesal lagi..."

Betapa Kris ingin membantah seluruh pernyataan konyol yang Leo katakan padanya tempo hari. Juga hasrat idiotnya yang tiba-tiba saja naik dan hampir membuatnya hilang akal beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sepertinya Zitao benar-benar masih terlalu putih untuk mengenal dan mengerti tentang "hubungan" yang mereka jalani.

Sebuah kecupan singkat ia sapukan pada kening Zitao yang tertutup poni. Menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh mereka, kemudian berujar dengan lembut dan penuh kasih.

"Terima kasih sayang... Semoga mimpimu indah malam ini..."

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang dan Kris mengerang pelan dalam tidurnya. Sedikit menggeliat pelan dan membuka kedua netranya perlahan. Merasakan sebuah kejanggalan yang aneh.

"Zitao?"

Menyadari bahwa sosok cantik itu tak lagi berada dalam dekapannya, si tampan bersurai perak ini segera menyibak selimutnya. Melangkahkan kedua kaki panjangnya ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci muka dan berbersih diri.

Masih dengan piyama dan handuk kecil pada lehernya, sang CEO ini pun mengarahkan kedua tungkainya keluar kamar. Mengernyit saat mencium aroma masakan samar yang berasal dari dapur.

Tersenyum saat melihat Zitao yang sibuk berkutat dengan mesin pembuat kopi dan pemanggang roti. Memutuskan untuk melangkah tanpa suara mendekati si surai kelam itu kemudianー

"Kyaaaaa!"

 **Prang!**

"Astaga Tao! Kau tak apa?!"

Niat Kris untuk bermanja pada babynya benar-benar berantakan. Cangkir berisi kopi panas yang dipegang pemuda cantik itu terjatuh. Pecah dan membuat kaki si manis terluka karena tersiram liquid hitam yang masih mengepul itu.

"Aku tidakー Awshhh!"

Kris segera menggendong tubuh Tao. Membawa pemuda itu ke ruang makan dan mendudukkannya di salah satu kursi. Terlihat gurat kekhawatiran yang kentara pada paras tampannya.

"Tunggulah disini... Akan kuambilkan obat..."

Zitao hanya menggangguk patuh. Bibir sewarna persiknya mengeluarkan ringisan kecil kala merasakan nyeri dan perih pada punggung kakinya yang memerah.

Tak sampai lima menit, Kris sudah kembali dengan sebuah tube kecil dalam genggamannya. Bersimpuh di depan kaki si cantik seraya mulai mengobati luka itu.

"D-dad! T-tidak perlu sampaiー"

"ーIni semua salahku okay? Jadi biarkan aku mengobatimu..." potong Kris cepat. Meraih telapak Tao lembut dan menempatkannya pada pahanya.

"T-tapi aku bisa melakukannya sendiri Dad..."

Kris tampak tak begitu perduli dengan Zitao. Jemarinya dengan apik membalurkan gel bening pada kulit Zitao yang memerah. Membuat si cantik kembali meringis kecil di tempatnya.

Wajah Zitao merona. Melihat bagaimana wajah serius Kris di hadapannya. Mungkin terdengar gila, tapi Zitao benar-benar merasa diperlakukan bak puteri raja saat ini.

"Zi... Hey... Zitao..."

"Ha?"

"Kau melamun?"

Sepasang manik hitam ini mengerjap. Mendongakan kepalanya demi mandang Kris yang telah selesai dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa wajahmu sampai memerah begitu?"

"Wajahku?! Memerah?! Benarkah?!"

Kris hanya tertawa melihat Zitao yang berujar heboh. Menikmati betapa menggemaskannya raut pemuda bermata panda yang empat belas tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Tidak sayang... Aku hanya bercanda..."

"Yak! Dasar menyebalkan!"

Kembali terkekeh kecil, Kris mengusap sayang surai kelam Tao. Beranjak ke dapur dan membawa sarapan yang telah disiapkan babynya ke meja makan. Menatanya kemudian duduk di kursinya. Bersiap untuk sarapan pertama mereka.

"Maafkan aku... Harusnya aku sedikit berhati-hati tadi..." ujar Zitao pelan. Memakan sarapannya perlahan.

"Tidak apa Tao... Kau tidak salah okay? Siapapun pasti akan terkejut jika tiba-tiba dipeluk seperti itu..."

Berujar dengan senyum penuh sesal pada wajahnya. Meraih jemari Zitao kemudian mengecupnya lembut.

"Padahal aku sudah memikirkan kegiatan menarik yang bisa kita lakukan hari ini... Tapi aku mengacaukannya... Maafkan aku ya?"

Zitao sedikit merasa tak enak hati. Memberanikan diri untuk sedikit mendekat pada Kris, kemudian mengecup singkat pipi pria tampan itu. Memberikan senyuman yang menampilkan gigi mungilnya yangg menggemaskan hingga membuat Kris merona samar di tempatnya.

"Kita masih bisa bersenang-senang disini Dad..." ujar si cantik dengan netra berbinar. "Dan akan kupastikan kegiatan kita hari ini takkan membosankan!"

.

.

.

"Jadi, si Wu itu sudah lama ada disini?"

Sosok dingin dengan surai abu-abu gelap yang tengah duduk di singgasananya bertanya pelan. Memandang tajam pria paruh baya bersetelan jas hitam yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ya Tuan... Tuan Wu memang sudah cukup lama berada di Korea... Sekitar dua bulan... Tapi jarang terlihat karena sibuk mengurus pembangunan hotelnya..."

Gumamam malas terlontar dari bibir tipis sosok itu. Seiring dengan jemarinya yang tampak mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja. Seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kalau memang benar, dia sudah tinggal selama dua bulan belakangan... Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak memberitahukan hal itu padaku... Pak Pyo?"

"Maafkan aku Tuan Muda... Aku pun baru menyadari kehadiran beliau akhir-akhir ini..." ujar sang butler seraya membungkuk hormat. Tak ingin membuat sosok itu marah dan berakhir dengan kekacauan besar nantinya.

"Cari tahu segala kegiatannya... Jadwalnya, bisnisnya, semuanya..."

"Baik Tuan Muda..."

Pria paruh baya itu sudah akan pergi dari ruangan itu sebelum Tuannya kembali memanggil. Membuat jemarinya yang hendak membuka pintu urung seketika. Menatap sepasang manik hitam nan tajam serta seringai mengerikan yang tercipta pada pahatan tampan itu. Menyadarkannya bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Jangan lupa untuk mencari informasi meengenai orang-orang terdekatnya..."

"Sudah waktunya untuk mengajarkan kakakku yang penuh kuasa itu tentang arti sebuah kehilangan... Benar kan.. Pak Pyo?"

"Aku mengeti... Tuan Muda..."

Dan setelahnya, butler ini pun melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan sang Tuan Muda di ruangannya. Berharap bahwa pemuda itu takkan melakukan hal gila pada saudaranya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yo!**

 **Sedikit konflik ya...**

 **Biar nggak terlalu anyep ceritanya...**

 **Aku perlu mikir plot untuk masuk ke bagian ena2nya serius...**

 **Karena Zitao disini bener2 pure nggak tahu "inti" dari hubungan Sugar Daddy...**

 **Aku janji untuk cepat update...**

 **Doain aja buat moodku biar tetep bagus buat lanjutin cerita2ku...**

 **See u in next chapt!**

 **Chuuu~~~**

 **P.S: JANGAN LUPA RIPIUW!**

 **Hihihihi**


	5. Chapter 5

"SUGAR DADDY"

Kris Wu Huang Zitao

Warning:

This is Yaoi fict...

With mature content..

If you don't like the pairing, you can close this page immidiately..

You've been warned baby...

.

.

.

Sugar Daddy

.

.

.

.

 _"Jangan lupa untuk mencari informasi mengenai orang-orang terdekatnya..._ "

 _"Sudah waktunya untuk mengajarkan kakakku yang penuh kuasa itu tentang arti sebuah kehilangan... Benar kan.. Pak Pyo??"_

 _"Aku mengeti... Tuan Muda..."_

 _Dan setelahnya, butler ini pun melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan sang Tuan Muda di ruangannya. Berharap bahwa pemuda itu takkan melakukan hal gila pada saudaranya._

.

.

.

"Ughh... Aku bosan sekali..."

Huang Zitao mengeluh pelan. Kedua kaki jenjangnya bergoyang-goyang, sementara posisinya kini tengah duduk berselonjor diatas ranjang Kris. Tanpa pria itu disisinya.

Salahkan saja panggilan _meeting_ mendadak yang mengharuskan pria tampan itu pergi meninggalkannya untuk sementara dengan gurat bersalah yang besar pada paras tampannya. Sebenarnya bisa saja Kris membatalkan pertemuannya itu, namun Zitao tidak mau menjadi egois meskipun sejujurnya ia sangat amat ingin menghabiskan minggunya bersama sang Daddy.

"Aish!! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!!"

Merasa tak tahan karena sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri sambil menonton tv, Zitao memutuskan untuk bangkit. Turun dari ranjang besar itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya perlahan keluar kamar. Beruntung Kris dengan cepat menangani lukanya sehingga tak terlalu terasa perih meski masih ada sedikit rasa nyeri.

Pemuda panda ini berjalan menyusuri mansion mewah sang Wu. Mengamati tiap detil arsitektur yang selalu menuai decakkan kagum pada belah bibir curvynya. Sampai tanpa ia sadari, kedua kakinya membawanya menuju pintu putih itu lagi.

Pintu mewah dengan _handle_ emas yang membuatnya penasaran setengah mati. Kepalanya menjerit untuk segera memasuki ruangan itu, namun hati dan tubuhnya menolak. Ia takut Kris akan marah padanya.

Biarpun sudah diangkat menjadi anak, mereka baru mengenal kurang dari satu minggu. Dan Zitao harus tahu batasan yang tak dapat ia langgar meski sebenarnya Kris tak melarangnya melakukan apapun.

Tapi ia sungguh penasaran dengan isi ruangan itu!!

Kepalanya mulai membuat spekulasi-spekulasi aneh seperti _"Bagaimana jika sebenarnya Kris Daddy itu adalah seorang mafia???"_ atau _"Jangan-jangan Daddy adalah seorang psikopat yang mengincar anak-anak kecil untuk dibunuhnya?!!"_

"Ya!! Lupakan bodoh!! Ish!! Lupakan!!

Pemuda cantik ini memukul cepat kepalanya sebelum spekulasi aneh lainnya muncul. Menghela nafasnya pelan, panda menggemaskan ini memutuskan untuk meninggalkan area itu. Berbalik dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Memutuskan untuk mengambil camilan di pantry dan kembali ke kamar.

Setidaknya begitu sebelum sebuah bunyi bel ribut terdengar menggema dan mengagetkannya.

 _"Mungkin maid yang akan membersihkan rumah hari ini..."_ pikirnya.

Dengan pekikan "Sebentar" yang cukup keras, pemuda cantik ini melangkah kearah pintu utama. Memutar kenop papan tebal itu kemudian menariknya.

"Zizi aku datang!!!!"

Manik kelam Zitao membola. Tak percaya saat melihat si manis Yoongi dan Wonshik tengah berdiri di depan pintu mansionnya. Dengan tangan menenteng pizza dan beberapa makanan.

"Kalian?!! K-kenapa bisa sampai kemari??"

Yoongi mendorong tubuh Zitao pelan. Merangsek masuk tanpa perduli pekikan "Hei" kesal sahabatnya dan melangkah menuju sofa. Mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman disana.

"Ya!! Ya!! Ya!! Min Yoongi sialan!! Jangan bersikap seenaknya dirumah orang, bodoh!!"

Wonshik berujar kesal. Agak jengah juga melihat tingkah menyebalkan si gula itu. Beralih menatap Zitao yang tampak berusaha melangkah cepat mengampiri si manis.

"Zi... Kakimu kenapa??" tanyanya dengan sepasang manik tajam yang mengarah pada punggung kaki Tao yang memerah.

"Ah... Ini?? Hanya luka kecil biasa... Aku tidak hati-hati saat membuat kopi pagi tadi... Jadi kakiku tersiram... Sudah diobati kok..." jelas Zitao dengan senyumnya. Membuat Wonshik yang tadinya hendak memberi ceramah panjang mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Kris Wu sekaya ini... _I mean_ , aku sudah mencari infonya dengan detail di situs internet, tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa ia benar-benar dari kalangan atas..." oceh Yoongi seraya menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan penuh puja. "Kau benar-benar beruntung mendapatkannya Tao..."

Tao mendengus pelan, namun tak membantah ucapan Yoongi. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak beruntung jika mendapatkan sosok _Daddy_ yang tampan, mapan, dan baik hati seperti Kris?? Pria Wu itu sudah seperti malaikat yang hadir dalam hidup Zitao dan akan memberikan keajaibannya.

Sepertinya setelah ini Zitao akan lebih sering datang mengunjungi gereja untuk mengucap syukur.

"Kalian belum menjelaskan padaku... Bagaimana kalian bisa sampai kemari??"

"Kita punya tugas kelompok dari Choi _Sae_ _m_... Materi rangkuman novel roman setebal dua kamus di perpustakaan.. Ingat??" ujar Wonshik dengan raut datarnya. "Dan untuk bagaimana cara kami bisa sampai kemari, silahkan tanya pada si monster gula itu... Dia menarik paksa aku dan hanya memberikan petunjuk jalan..."

Zitao menepuk pelan keningnya mendengar ucapan Wonshik. Sial ia benar-benar lupa dengan tugas mengerikan itu. Dan tenggang waktu mereka cukup singkat mengingat tugas itu harus dikumpulkan hari senin besok.

"Betapa aku mencintai kalian berdua..." desah Zitao lirih seraya menggenggam kedua tangan sahabatnya.

"Cih!! Berterimakasihlah padaku!! Aku yang mengusulkan pada si rambut biru itu untuk datang kesini!! Dia terlalu malas pergi di hari libur begini!!" decak Yoongi.

Zitao hanya tersenyum. Merangsek menuju sahabat gulanya itu kemudian mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipinya yang agak tembam.

"Oh baiklah, baiklah Tao!! Menjauh dariku!! Sikapmu yang manis-manis begini terlihat mengerikan!!"

Sementara Yoongi dan Tao terlihat bercanda, Wonshik sibuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian meraih ranselnya yang berisi perlengkapan belajar mereka.

"Ya!! Sudah cukup bercandanya!! Ayo mulai belajar!!" titahnya tegas. Membuat kedua sahabatnya mengangguk seraya memberi hormat.

.

.

.

Kris merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit terasa pegal. Pertemuannya dengan klien pentingnya berujung pada pertemuan lain. Sial! Ini hari libur dan ia benar-benar mengutuk segala _meeting_ sialan yang membuatnya harus meninggalkan _Baby_ nya yang cantik di mansion mewahnya.

Sebenarnya Kris tak pernah memusingkan segala "jadwal dadakan" yang mengusik liburnya. Pria tampan ini seorang _workaholic_ yang sudah berpengalaman cukup di dunia bisnis. Pertemuan dadakan atau libur yang terusik sudah menjadi santapannya bertahun-tahun semenjak memutuskan untuk menjalani bisnis mendiang sang Ayah.

Namun seperti yang kita tahu, kini Kris tidak sendirian. Ia memiliki seseorang yang berada di sisinya sehingga perlahan kebiasaan yang awalnya terasa biasa itu menjadi sedikit menjengkelkan mengingat seharusnya sekarang ia memanja Tao diatas ranjangnya, atau sekedar mengobrol banyak dengan pemuda panda itu.

Sepertinya Kris rindu dengan _Baby_ Pandanya.

Dengan cepat pria tinggi ini meraih ponselnya. Mendial nomor seseorang dan agak menepi dari kerumunan eksekutif yang sibuk berbincang. Ia butuh _moodbooster_ dan ia yakin menelpon Tao adalah pilihan terbaik.

 _"Yeoboseo~~"_

 _"Ah... Bagai simfoni surgawi..."_ batin Kris.

"Halo _babe_.. Apakah aku mengganggu??"

Terdengar kekehan lembut di seberang. Disusul suara agak ribut dari beberapa orang yang mengobrol. Membuatnya menaikan sebelah alis. Bingung.

 _"Tentu saja tidak Dad... Aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugas sekolahku... Ada Yoongi dan Wonshik yang berkunjung kesini... Aku lupa kalau aku punya tugas sastra dan untungnya mereka datang..."_

Kris sedikit berdeham. Mendengar nama Wonshik membuat hatinya merasa sedikit kesal. Tapi mengingat posisi pemuda biru itu jauh lebih dekat dengan Tao, ia tak dapat berbuat banyak.

"Hmmm... Baguslah... Kau tahu, aku merasa sangat bersalah telah meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah... _Meeting_ sialan ini sepertinya baru akan selesai sore nanti... Untunglah, Yoongi dan Wonshik datang... Aku harap kau tidak terlalu merasa kesepian seperti apa yang kurasakan disini..." ujar Kris dengan senyum tipisnya.

Bisa didengarnya gumaman pelan dari bibir Zitao. Kris bisa membayangkan wajah manis pemuda itu saat gugup dan merona. Benar-benar membuatnya ingin berlari pulang sekarang juga.

 _"Ugh... Daddy kau membuatku malu lagi..."_

Kris tertawa pelan. Menggoda Zitao memang benar-benar menyenangkan dan membuat hatinya terasa sangat hangat.

"Presdir Wu... Maaf mengganggu, kita harus berangkat sekarang..."

Ucapan sekretaris pribadi Kris yang menghampirinya membuat Kris mengangguk pelan. Memberikan gesture bagi wanita itu untuk menunggu karena jelas ia harus berpamitan pada _Baby_ nya.

 _"Meetingmu akan dimulai Dad??"_

"Yeah... Maaf aku harus memutus sambungannya Zitao... Aku berjanji akan tiba sebelum malam... Apakah ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan sayang??"

Terdengar gumamam pelan di seberang. Namun kemudian ia bisa mendengar helaan nafas pelan Zitao.

 _"Pulanglah dengan selamat... Itu saja Dad..."_

Bolehkah Kris bertindak egois dengan melaju secepat kilat menuju rumahnya dan menghujami pemuda manis itu dengan pelukan dan ciuman sayang??? Seumur hidupnya, hanya Zitaolah yang berujar semanis ini padanya. Dan ia benar-benar merasa hati bekunya melumer oleh kasih sayang tulus pemuda cantik itu.

"Pasti sayangku... Aku pasti pulang dengan selamat... Terimakasih sudah membuat _mood_ ku kembali baik Tao... Aku mencintaimu..."

 _"Aku pun... Umm.. Mencintai.. Kris Daddy..."_

Sambungan telpon itu terputus. Namun Kris tak dapat menghentikan senyumnya. Pria itupun kembali melangkah menuju sekretarisnya. Bersiap untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Hari hampir sore dan Zitao berniat untuk membuat makan malam untuk Kris. Sayangnya bahan makanan di kulkas hanya tinggal sedikit. Kris sengaja tidak menyuruh maidnya berbelanja karena recananya, mereka memang akan pergi belanja hari ini.

Yoongi dan Wonshik sudah pergi sejak sejam yang lalu karena tentu saja, di hari libur, si tampan Kim pasti akan ditahan dirumahnya oleh sang ibu. Dan Yoongi? Jangan tanya pemuda itu. Ia pastilah akan bersenang-senang bersama pria kesayangannya.

Zitao meraih dompetnya. Masih ada beberapa lembar uang untuk membeli bahan makan malam. Dengan bermodalkan _searching_ di internet, ia berhasil menemukan minimarket yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari mansion mewah ini.

Karena punggung kakinya masih terasa sedikit nyeri, pemuda cantik ini memutuskan untuk menggunakan sendal Kris saja sebagai alas kakinya. Tersenyum sopan pada satpam yang berjaga di gerbang depan kemudian menyusuri jalan setapak dengan sedikit bersenandung pelan. Beruntung cuaca hari ini sangat bagus. Tidak mendung, dan tidak terik menyengat. Membuat Zitao tak perlu memacu langkah cepat.

Tak sampai setengah jam, pemuda cantik ini berhasil sampai di minimarket itu. Mendorong pelan pintunya, kemudian menyambar keranjang belanja di dekat pintu. Otaknya sudah merangkum dengan baik apa saja yang perlu ia beli. Kedua kakinya dengan cekatan melangkah. Menyusuri rak demi rak dan mengambil bahan makanan yang ia butuhkan.

Sampai pada bagian mie, Zitao sudah bersiap untuk mengambil beberapa bungkus ramyeon instan. Namun tiba-tiba saja ada tangan lain yang ikut meraih bahan makanan itu. Membuat Zitao menoleh dan sedikit terkejut melihat si pemilik tangan yang rasanya agak familiar di matanya.

"Oh... Hei.. Zitao _rite_??"

Zitao mengangguk pelan. Berusaha mengingat sosok tampan bersurai keperakan yang tengah tersenyum dihadapannya. Namun sepertinya ia benar-benar lupa sosok itu.

"Sehun... Oh Sehun..."

Seketika Zitao mengerang pelan. Benar! Oh Sehun. Pemuda yang tempo hari bermain basket dengan lihai itu. Bagaimana bisa Zitao melupakan teman sekolahnya yang baru ia kenal kemarin. Bodoh.

"Ah.. Maafkan aku Sehun-ah... Aku benar-benar lupa... Hehehe..."

Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah polos Zitao. Sedikit melirik penampilan pemuda manis itu yang hanya menggunakan kaus, training, sandal, dan jaket. Persis seperti anak laki-laki yang dipaksa ibunya belanja kala tengah menikmati liburannya dengan bermalas-malasan.

"Diminta ibumu belanja eoh??" tanya Sehun seraya mengambilkan beberapa ramyeon untuk Tao.

Tao terkekeh pelan. Memberikan gesture pada si tampan Oh bahwa ramyeon yang dimbilnya cukup, kemudian beralih ke beberapa bumbu.

"Tidak... Aku belanja untuk memasak makan malam... Aku tidak tinggal bersama orangtuaku... Mereka sudah tiada..." ujar Tao pelan.

Sehun mengikuti langkah pemuda itu. Merasa tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah.. Aku minta maaf sudah bertanya seperti itu Tao..."

"Tidak apa Sehun... Aku tidak pernah merasa sedih membahas orangtuaku... Karena aku tahu mereka sudah berada di tempat yang baik... Omong-omong, kau belanja juga??"

Sehun mengangguk singkat. Mengangkat keranjangnya yang hanya berisi beberapa camilan dan ramyeon instan. Tipikal pemuda yang sepertinya tinggal seorang diri dalam flat atau apartemen sederhana.

"Di hari libur seperti ini, akan sangat menyenangkan jika bisa bermalas-malasan dirumah dan menikmati makanan seperti ini kan??"

Mereka tertawa. Terbuai dalam percakapan ringan satu sama lain. Membuat kegiatan di dalam minimarket itu terasa sedikit menyenangkan.

" _Anyway_... Kau tinggal dimana Tao??" tanya Sehun setelah mereka keluar dari minimarket itu.

"Tidak jauh dari sini... Aku sedang menginap dirumah _Daddy_ ku..."

Ada sebersit rasa heran di hati Sehun kala Zitao menyebutkan kata " _Daddy_ ". Bukankah barusan pemuda panda itu bilang bahwa kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal??

"Ah... Mau kuantar?? Sepertinya kau terlihat repot membawa belanjaan sebanyak itu..." ujar Sehun sopan.

"Tidak perlu Sehun-ah... Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu dan mengganggu waktu liburmu.. Lagipula jaraknya dekat kok... Dua puluh menit berjalan kaki..." tolak Zitao halus.

Namun tampaknya si tampan Oh masih tetap bersikeras. Dengan lembut ia meraih kantung belanja Tao yang berukuran besar kemudian menekan panel pembuka kunci pintu mobilnya. Tersenyum saat melihat Zitao yang memekik kaget seraya berusaha mengikuti langkah besarnya.

Si tampan Oh tersenyum. Membukakan pintu bagi Tao yang masih terlihat terkejut.

"Kau bilang kau baik-baik saja, tapi luka di kakimu bisa jadi semakin parah jika kau keras kepala... Masuklah... Aku akan mengantarmu..."

Merasa tak punya pilihan lain, Zitao pun mengalah. Memasuki kursi penumpang mobil mewah Sehun kemudian berujar terima kasih singkat kala pemuda tampan itu menyerahkan kantung belanjaannya.

Sehun masuk tak lama setelahnya. Menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melajukannya dengan pelan. Sesekali bertanya arah pada Zitao yang sepertinya masih merasa sedikit tak enak hati padanya.

Tak sampai lima belas menit, mereka telah tiba di depan mansion Kris. Membuat Sehun bersiul pelan penuh kagum saat melihat desain bagunan mewah nan megah itu.

"Ini mansion yang kau maksud??" tanya Sehun seraya mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Yeah... Mansion milik _Daddy_ ku lebuh tepatnya..."

Mereka turun dari mobil itu. Terlihat Sehun yang hendak membantu Tao membawa belanjaannya, namun seketika kegiatan mereka terhenti saat deru pelan sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat di depan gerbang itu.

"Zitao??"

Baik Sehun maupun Tao sama-sama menoleh. Cukup terkejut melihat sosok Kris yang berdiri menatap mereka.

 _"Dia..._ "

"Hai _Daddy_!!"

Zitao berujar senang. Melangkah pelan menuju Kris kemudian memeluk erat tubuh tinggi itu. Tak menyadari bahwa Daddynya tengah melemparkan tatapan tak percaya pada sosok Sehun yang menatapnya tajam.

" _Daddy_ baru pulang?? Kebetulan sekali, aku baru saja selesai berbelanja untuk makan malam.. Ah!! Kenalkan _Dad_... Ini teman sekolahku..."

Si polos Zitao berujar dengan semangat. Menghampiri Sehun yang masih terdiam kemudian menarik lembut lengan pemuda tampan itu untuk mendekat kearah Kris. Memutus kontak mata diantara dua pasang mata tajam itu.

"Ah... Perkenalkan... Aku Kris Wu... Ayah angkat Zitao..."

Kris berujar pelan. Terdapat sedikit nada dingin dalam suaranya. Mengulurkan jemarinya pada Sehun yang terlihat tak kalah dingin.

"Sehun... Namaku.. Oh Sehun..."

Mereka berjabat pelan. Namun siapapun tahu, ada sesuatu yang tak beres diantara mereka. Kecuali Zitao yang terlihat senang melihat Daddynya berkenalan dengan teman sekolahnya.

"Sehun-ah terimakasih sudah mau mengantarkan aku.. Kau mau mampir untuk makan malam?? Hitung-hitung sebagai traktiran karena kau sudah baik sekali padaku..." ujar Zitao bersemangat. Menggamit lengan Kris kemudian menatap pria itu dengan binar cantik pada manik indahnya. "Boleh kan _Dad_??"

Kris baru saja akan mengangguk namun seketika terhenti saat melihat Sehun menggeleng seraya tersenyum.

"Tidak Tao... Aku sudah punya rencana untuk bersenang-senang dengan ramyeon dan camilanku ingat??"

Sepasang manik tajam Sehun memandang kedalam manik Kris. Seolah meluapkan segala kebencian dan kemarahannya.

"Aku duluan Tao... Paman Wu... Semoga hari kalian.. Menyenangkan..."

Setelah berujar pamit, Sehun melangkah kembali ke mobilnya. Menyalakan mesinnya kemudian menjalankannya pelan. Menekan klaksonnya dua kali, kemudian melaju cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

 _"Maaf Sehun-ssi.. Sepertinya aku harus pergi... Daddyku sudah menunggu di depan..."_ _"Aku tidak tinggal bersama orangtuaku... Mereka sudah tiada..."_ _"Aku sedang menginap dirumah Daddyku..."_ _"Daddy baru pulang?? Kebetulan sekali, aku baru saja selesai berbelanja untuk makan malam.. Ah!! Kenalkan Dad... Ini teman sekolahku..."_ _"Ah... Perkenalkan... Aku Kris Wu... Ayah angkat Zitao..."_

Sebuah senyuman terbit pada paras Sehun. Pemuda tampan itu mencengkram kuat kemudinya. Membuat buku-bukur jarinya memutih sebagai bentuk luapan emosi dan kemarahan yang bergejolak dalam hatinya.

"Kris Wu... Jadi sekarang ini kebiasaanmu huh??" bisiknya dingin entah pada siapa.

"Sugar Daddy... Betapa brengseknya kau mempermainkan bocah SMU untuk kau jadikan budak nafsumu..."

Dengan cepat Sehun meraih ponselnya. Mendial nomor seseorang dan menyeringai ketika sebuah sapaan sopan menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Aku punya tugas baru untukmu Pak Pyo... Cari semua informasi mengenai Huang Zitao... Dia atlet Wushu di sekolahku... Rambutnya kelam dan ia memiliki kantung mata... Jangan lewatkan satu hal kecil pun tentangnya atau kau berada dalam masalah..." titahnya dengan dingin.

"Aku menunggu laporanmu... Secepatnya..."

Setelahnya mematikan sambungan telpon itu, Sehun menginjak kuat pedal gasnya. Tak perduli dengan makian banyak orang karena ia melajukan mobilnya seperti orang gila.

Tersenyum dengan begitu mengerikan, tujuan pemuda bersurai abu-abu gelap itu kini hanya satu. Dan ia akan melakukannya sendiri dengan rapi. Tanpa bantuan butlernya atau siapapun.

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu Kris... Meskipun aku harus menyakiti pemuda manis itu.."

"Kau, akan merasakan apa yang kurasakan Kris... Bahkan yang lebih mengerikan..."

.

.

.

To Be Continue..

.

.

.

Balasan Review:

- **Skylar Otsu** : Naena mulu nih pikirannya... Dasar mecum kau ge!!

- **juneeya100:** Polos sama gapeka beda tipis... Menurutku Tao gapeka sih... Muahahaha...

- **taolinna6824:** Misteri soal saudaranya Kris sudah terpecahnkan!! Huray!!

- **Jaejung Love:** Yah... Ketebak deh kalo itu Sehun... Tipe2 readers detektif nih si kaka... xD

- **Firdha858:** Polos sama gapeka beda tipis (2) xD

- **yue kts.yjs.forever:** Aku selalu usahain bakal fast update kok... Miyaneee... :'(

- **YuRhachan:** Syudah dilanjut cyn~~

- **TaoTaoZiPanda:** Makasih ucapan semangatnya shay~~ *sobs*

- **LVenge:** Err... Mungkin seleranya sama.. Soalnya kan Kris sama dia sama2 warnain rambut... Biar rival tetep kompak... xD

- **pandaafly:** Sayang rate M nya belom bisa keluar di chapt ini... Sabar yah~~~ *

- **ang always:** Percaya gak percaya... Aku bikinnya juga sambil gigit jari... Momen realku dalam hidup aja gasemanis mereka... *pundung di pojokan*

- **Annannnn13:** Dibanding Kris yg ngenes, aku lebih kasian sama Tao nantinya... Gasalah apa2 tapi dijadiin alat.. :')

- **Huang Zi Layla:** Encehnya belom bisa shay... Myaneee!! :'(

- **celindazifan:** Bisa2... Ide segar nih!! *hugs*

- **ZiziMRA28:** Ada kamu dihati akuh~~~ *kemudian ditampol*

- **mamochiiw:** Maaf say... Zitao milik Kris... Ijin dulu sama doi... xD

- **danactebh:** Sudah dilanjut yhaaa~~~

- **Jerim93:** Polos sama gapeka beda tipis (3)

- **Anisa992:** Udah aku lanjut ya~~~

- **rubykaisoo:** Why kalian menunggu adegan naena?? Mecum ih~~ xp

- **NineNand:** Kamu gasendirian say~~ :')

- **qhrrhng:** Sudah terjawab di chapter ini~~ ;)

- **RainbowSpringKT:** Sayang, sikapnya Tao justru yg bakal nyakitin dirinya sendiri... *ups*

- **wamski:** Sehunie!! Hidup Sehun-ah!! Hidup HunTao *kemudian diselepet KTS HHS*

- **PreciousPanda:** Puasin dulu manis2nya sebelum masuk ke marah2nya... xD

- **WHO Yizi OsHztWyf:** Sehunie!! Hidup Sehun-ah!! Hidup HunTao *kemudian diselepet KTS HHS* (2)

- **Hasti Huang:** Nggak berat kok... Cuma... Bikin baper?? xp

- **Peach:** Kalo Tao sama Phoenix, pairnya akan berakhir menjadi ChanTao.. Dan aku akan dibotakin sama Mami Baek... Lol

- **Houran Wu:** Sehun punya dendam kesumat... xD

- **kiranynlcy:** Syudah dilanjut... :)

- **Huang Zi Layla:** Selamat!! Namakamu tercantum dua kali!! *tebar confeti*

- **Tapbolobolo:** Makasih banyak say~~ Terhura loh aku ini *sobs* xD

- **qtpie00:** Silahkan dinikmati chapter updatenya... *

- **chuacu:** Liat pen name kamu berasa lagu A-pink: A-Choo!! xD

- **suitjhi:** Aku suka kamu ngebacot di kolom review... Ini dah kuupdate yah~~ xD

- **dongjae970509:** Karena aku sukanya Suga sama Ravi... Bosen KaiHun mulu... xD

- **Rey16:** Udah kuupdate kok... Maaf ya telatnya kebangetan... xD

- **itsathenazi:** BINGO!! :D

.

.

.

 **Bacot Author:**

Yang mau bakar saya, mau rajam saya...

Dipersilahkan...

Aku sangat amat merasa bersalah sama kalian karena udah nunda ff ini BERBULAN-BULAN...

Ahem...

Sumpah aku gamaksud.. Aku pun frustasi ditengah-tengah kegiatan aku menghitung uang, bikin _appointmen_ , dan ngurus telpon masuk dengan ide menumpuk...

Sungguh aku nggak maksud buat php atau menunda...

bow*

Aku gaberani janjiin apa2, cuma aku bakal pastiin kalau ff ini akan tetap dilanjut...

Kita ulangin biar drama, TETAP DILANJUT...

Yang kuminta cuma satu..

Kesabaran kalian dalam menunggu...

AKU CINTA KALIAN

tebar flying kiss*


End file.
